My Bestfriend
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: season 3 differently. what if Faith had a real friend? would things have been different? rating for language and future chaps. r&r. i don't own much.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own almost absolutely nothing. Well of course other than the characters from my mind. Scary place sometimes but yeah the basic and familiar characters belong to joss and his ppl.**

Cordelia pov.

Wow that girl from last night looked like a slut. What was her name...Faith thats right. Even though she gives off that whore vibe and Xander was practically drooling over, she seems like she's different. I mean not like your average slut bomb. Like she's just using that as a cover to hide who she is. For some reason I want to get to know her better. Ya know like be her friend. Like a real friend who... I don't know. Anyway everybody is sitting in the library and she is telling some kind of off the wall story bout something I'm not listening to. The bell just rang signaling the start of class but since I have a free period I'm gonna use this time to get to know her better. I call out to her before she leaves.

"hey Faith!"

"yeah?"

"can I talk to you?"

"sure. Whats up?"

"uh well I just want to get to know you better." she looks a little hesitant. "that's only if you don't mind. I don't want you to feel cornered or whatever I just want to know the person behind the slayer."

"ok sure have a sit down and fire away with the questions." I sit and think for a second.

"so... whats your full name?"

"don't tell anybody but its Camryn Faith Lehane."

"so Faith is your middle name. Why don't you use your first name?"

"cus me and my twin brother have the same first name just different spellings. His is C-a-m-e-r-o-n and

C-a-m-r-y-n."

"cool so he goes by Cameron or something different?"

"he's like me he prefers his middle name, Marques, but he also goes by T.C. When we were younger we used our first name but since I was born first people called him the other Cam so he just said call me TC."

"oh. Where is he now?"

"at the motel he is in the room down the hall from mine."

"where are your parents?"

"my ma is dead. As far as my dad goes...probably still in Boston."

"sorry about your mom. How did she die?" she looks like she's gonna cry a little but she covers it up with a blank expression.

"thanks. I really don't want to talk about that."

"alright then moving on. What is one thing you love more than life and you can't say your brother he doesn't count." she smiles a little at me.

"my son." that was unexpected.

"really? You have a son? What's his name?"

"Matthew"

"aw cute." we spend the next hour or so talking and she tells me about her childhood and everything. She had it pretty rough but she says it made her and her brother stronger. She also told me it was weird for her to just open up and tell me the things she did she just felt like she could trust me. She is a really good person. We didn't realize how long we had been there until the scooby gang showed. She had to go pick Matt up and drop him off with her brother and get to work though. She promised me we'd hang tomorrow. She is gonna spend the lunch period with us. I have to say I'm looking forward to it. It feels good to know somebody trusts you to just let go like that. I think today was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Faith's pov.

It felt good to sit down and tell Queen C all that stuff. And I felt I don't know safe from judgment. Like no matter what she wouldn't judge she'd just be more curious. She seemed surprised at some of the stuff I said. Hell who can blame her. I mean I know I told X man I dropped out but it was a lie. I just wanted to seem cool around them ya know. I wanted acceptance into their gang. And it seemed more believable. I mean I don't exactly give off the smart kid vibe. Yeah so I graduated early but I can't tell them that. They won't think I'm cool anymore. Right? Yeah that's what Cordy said. I shouldn't have to lie for acceptance but its really all I know. I lied to be accepted by my dad. In school I lied to be accepted. Thing is though I've only felt it a few times. Like when I first told TC I was gay. He said it didn't matter as long as I found the happiness I deserved. We both knew I couldn't tell dad though. So I lied and told him I was with this guy named Mitchell. He was a cool dude but it was still a lie. I tried to convince myself I loved him sometimes until I just gave up. We even had sex. He's Matt's dad. Although when he found out he said he couldn't handle the responsibility. Understandable though but ya know I wouldn't change the decision to keep him. He's everything. One of the two people who love me unconditionally no matter how screwed up I was in the past. It feels good to have a real friend. I just hope the scoobs are as accepting of this as Cordy.

Well I promised I'd hang with her and the gang at lunch today so here goes. I see her and she spots me immediately and she's like a kid in the candy store the way she is bouncing.

"Faith! Over here!" I make my way over and she surprisingly hugs me. I hug her back and don't feel awkward just surprised.

"Goodness Faith you took long enough. So how was work last night?"

"uh it was good. You feeling ok C?"

"great just happy to see you is all."

"ooo k. so what we eating." its Reds turn to speak up.

"hey Faith I have a pbj sandwich and an apple if you want the apple you can have it." man she is one cute red head.

"no thanks Red I'm good." Buffy looks at me and says

"i got yogurt." oz just nods and says

"i got a ham and cheese sandwich." Xander speaks up with a me too. Cordy says

" I got salad. Here Faith have some."

"no thanks Cordy I'm not hungry."

"shut up and eat some." demanding. I like it. Everyone looks at us.

"well Cordy tell me what it is I'm eating some of and I might reconsider." that should get her. She blushes a little. Yep that got her.

"well Faith if you're a good girl it just might be something sweet and juicy." well I guess not. She's good. And damn I just blushed and everyone looks lost. Oz just grins at us.

"well then I'll just have to be good and see what it is you have up your sleeve won't I." I lean over to whisper in her ear. "or up your skirt. Choice is yours." she looks a little shocked at first then after like thirty seconds we both burst out laughing and the table is looking at us like we just grew two heads. She takes out and extra fork and hands it to me and I dig in. yeah this is going to be an interesting friendship.

_**There you have it. Chapter one. What do you think. Review please and thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV.

We are all sitting in the library waiting for Faith to arrive. She's late because Matt doesn't feel good. He's been sick since last night. She missed work to take care of him. He is one adorable little boy. He's got the darkest hair but the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I hope he feels better soon because she really doesn't need to worry about apocalypses with a sick child. She walks in and starts apologizing.

"sorry I'm late. I got a little caught up." she says. Willow looks at her and asks:

"last nights 'entertainment' keep you up too long and cause you to over sleep?" Faith looks a little shocked at the comment but covers it up.

"ya know me Red. Gotta have somebody with killer stamina."

"I'm sure you do. Ya know Faith, it isn't safe to sleep around like that. Never know what you might end up with." omg! Did she just imply that Faith was a disease carrying slut.

"willow! What the hell!?" I yell actually shocked.

"no Queen C don't worry she's right. I shouldn't sleep around." she looks so sad. She shouldn't have to say this about herself and they shouldn't assume.

"Faith do you sleep with every guy that enters the bronze or do you have a type?" goodness. What the hell is willows prob. Faith just hangs her head in shame. She has nothing to be ashamed of!

"willow. Back the fuck off of Faith.!"

"Cordelia she's right."

"but Faith-"

"look I just stopped by to tell Giles I wont be able to patrol tonight then I'm out."

"but you-"

"sorry Giles I missed last night too. Well gotta motorvate. Places to go people to do. Right Red?" and she gets up and leaves. I jump up to go after her but I stop. I'm gonna defend Faith now.

"Rosenberg! What the hell is your drama?"

"that slut didn't show up for patrol last night and Buffy almost got killed worrying about her! That's my drama! She goes around sleeping with just about every guy she meets and doesn't consider other people. She could have at least called to say she couldn't show."

"Buffy almost got killed from worrying about Faith? Don't fucking joke around like that. None of you care enough to worry about her. If Buffy almost got killed it isn't cus she was worried about Faith you can trust that." I can't believe her nerve.

"what ever she is still a slut and I just don't trust her."

"how do you know she is a slut willow?" when she doesn't say anything I continue. " you don't you assume. You don't know her well enough to make those assumptions. She's been here like a month and you don't even know her full name do you. She shows up to these meetings with you all and tells these outrageous stories to impress you all because she doesn't think you'll accept the real her. I asked her to give you guys the benefit of the doubt but I was wrong. Tell me something was I ever anything like you all?"

"no Cordelia you were never anything like us. You were always the air- headed cheerleader. You could never really fit in with us I don't know why Xander dates you. And ya know Buffy tried to get to know her. I tried but she never opened up. I know she's a slut because of the way she acts and dresses. She's a stupid,slut of a high school drop out. That's what I know."

"listen you little judgmental prick. Faith is not a slut. And if Xander no longer wants to date me all he has to do is say so. She didn't drop out of high school either. In reality she is a hell of a lot smarter than you. She graduated early. Yeah oh and by the way you and Buffy didn't get to know her cus if you did you would know her like I do. And I know that she doesn't sleep with random men. And thank god I was never anything like you because if I was than shame on me."

"now you are sticking up with that bitch. And for the record do you know she tried to sleep with Xander?"

"says who?" Xander raises his hand.

"Cor, baby, she came on to me a few nights ago. She even went as far as to invite me to her motel room for a 'quick lap in the sack' she really is loose." that fucker.

"Xander, you, are a lying sack of shit! I know that is a lie because a)she's a lesbian b)she doesn't bring people to her room. And c)she was on a date with her girlfriend I know because I went shopping with her to help pick out the outfit and I dropped them off at the restaurant. Oh and as for me and you baby we, are no more." with that I got up and left the library I couldn't be around them anymore.

NO POV.

After Cordelia left everyone just sat there. Xander shocked she dumped him. Willow shocked to hear Faith is gay. And Oz shocked his girlfriend would act that way towards someone she barely knows. Giles was proud that Cordelia had stood up for Faith. Willow's shock turned to anger.

"can you believe Faith would actually lie to Cordy about being gay! The nerve of that-" it was oz who spoke up.

"willow! Shut the fuck up! All you've done is bash Faith and I'm tired of it. And you, Xander, should be ashamed of yourself. Why would you even lie about that. It's not cool man." just as Xander was about to say something Buffy walked in.

"hey guys what's up?"

"Cordy dumped me."

"really? How come? I thought you two were good."

"so did I. This came out of nowhere."

"Xander that is a total lie and you know it. Tell the goddamn truth!"oz yelled.

"i am. I don't know why she did it!"

"she broke up with Xander because he lied and said Faith tried to sleep with him."oz stated calmly.

"how do you know its a lie I mean she is sorta promiscuous." Buffy stated.

"i know because Faith is a lesbian. You would too had you tried and I mean really tried to know her."

"she is? Oh." was all Buffy could say. She knew she had never really tried to get to know Faith. Hell her mom and sister knew more about Faith than she did.

"Xan, why did you lie to Cordy about that. I mean she is Cordy's best friend." Buffy asked confused at why Xander would lie.

"why did I lie?!"

"yeah why did YOU lie?" she asked again.

"i didn't! Obviously Faith lied!"

"why would she lie about that Xander!"oz was now surprisingly showing his emotions and he was utterly pissed. "do you know that she couldn't even tell her parents for fear of being disowned. Someone in her neighborhood found out before she was called and she got jumped everyday for two fuckin months because some kids thought it'd be cool to beat up the neighborhood dyke. Shit like that is not something you lie about. And the shit that happened to her is not cool. Why can't people let other people live like normal humans without judgment? It is not any man's place to judge anyone. Just to accept people." Buffy was shocked at his display but agreed with his opinion. She always thought as long as people were happy it shouldn't matter who they are with. Even before she realized her crush on Faith.

"so you believe her? Oz if you are gonna side with a lying slut then we can't be together." he just looked at willow and nodded.

"fine. Buffy if you need me I am still here to help you. You got my number just call. Don't hesitate for anything. You're still my friend. Later Buffy, Giles." Buffy nodded her goodbye and turned to willow.

"will what was that?"

"that slut is coming in and ruining our lives! She just barges up into our lives all slutty and stupid and thinks we can accept her?" Buffy was momentarily taken aback. Giles spoke up now.

"willow I never knew you could be such a bitch. Excuse my choice of words but that is what you are being. Cordelia was right none of us really know Faith. We never tried. Well except for Cordelia herself, Oz, Angel, Joyce and Dawn. I do believe when you get your head out of your ass you owe oz Cordelia and faith all an apology."

"Buffy! Your just gonna let him talk to me that way?"

"he's right. You and Xander both owe them an apology. I owe one to Faith as well and I'm going to go find her so I can do that." with that she left a very stunned willow and Xander in the library. Now she was on a mission. To find Faith, apologize and get to know her.


	3. Chapter 3

WPOV

its been a few days since the library incident. Giles and Buffy were right. I was being a total bitch. I don't know what the hell came over me. I'm usually not so judgmental. And I broke up with oz. I love him. I was more than a bitch I was like a hell bitch. Oh my goodness. I'm gonna apologize to Faith today and pray she forgives me. Then I'm gonna apologize to anybody else I may have crossed in the last few days. Faith walking into the library with Cordy talking about who knows what startles me out of my thoughts.

"...so anyway he's like that asshole and we all bust out laughin and what not. And marques is like Matt dude you can't be sayin' words like that and talkin' mean 'bout folks and I'm all like nah man let the kid speak his mind and he's like Faith he's a two year old who called his grandpa an asshole." they laugh and look at me. Its now or never.

"uh Faith?" she looks at me.

"yeah red?"

"um I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I've been acting towards you. You don't deserve it and I've been a total bitch and if you want I'd really like to try and be friends." I say hoping she'd forgive me. She studies me for a second.

"sure thing red. Don't sweat it. Like I told B and X-man the otha day it's all good. We can all start over." that was easy.

"ok good. So what are you doing tonight cus me, Buffy, and Xander are all going to the bronze and ya know it would be cool if you and Cordy all tagged along ya know all of us being friends and all with the hanging out like friends do." I babble a little.

"i can't make it but I'll send dog boy in my place with cor. You two got some things ya need ta talk 'bout."

"ok," I turn to Cordelia. "Cordelia I jus-" she raises her hand to cut me off.

"will, you seem sincere so don't even worry about saying you're sorry to me. I just wanted you to give her a chance and you are so we are good."

"alright."

CPOV

willow is a sweet kid. Really she is. Just like Xander That's why I was able to forgive them. I mean me and Xander are not back together but I have high hopes for the kid. Right now everybody is in the library laughing and having a good time. Even Giles They are all getting to know Faith and right now she's telling them the story about potty training Matthew

"so Marques is tryin' ta change matt's diaper and Matt is pissin' on him like a track horse. I'm standin' over in a corner tryin' not ta laugh at the sitch cus I told him to point it down. And he's yellin for Matt to stop and watch where he's aimin' and askin me how much longer it's gonna take me to get him usin the toilet. Matthew is just layin there laughin at my bro cus tha kid is usin diapers, cups, hell even pillows to shield himself. Finally Matt just stops and marques jumps over to get a damned scuba mask sayin it was for just in case. He finally gets tha diaper changed and he shoots me this death glare which makes me laugh harder. Matt hops offa the bed runnin over ta me sayin uncle marques is all wet. That has got to be the last time marques attempted to change a diaper." everybody is laughing at the visual of a 15 year old getting pissed on by a 18 month old. I swear that boy is smart for his age. He's two and he can read better than some 10 year olds. I don't know how Faith did it. But she's one hell of a mom. I've seen them together. And he likes me. She took me to her brother's room to meet him one day and the little munchkin jumped into my arms. He even calls me auntie Cordy and I love it. Last night he was having nightmares and I was with them. She sang this song to him I think it was called inseperable but it calmed him down. She looks at her watch and jumps a little.

"yo people I gotta motorvate I promised my favorite girl lunch." her and her girlfriend are really cute together. I gotta joke with her though.

"really Faith?" I say and she nods. " I don't remember you promising me lunch." she chuckles.

"i didn't Cordy. I said favorite girl not monkey. That's tomorrow. I'll bring you a fresh banana." even I laugh at this. Right before I jump up to grab her she's out the door. Damn slayer speed.

FPOV

wow. I have friends. I mean yeah I've had friends before and all but they weren't like genuine or nun. But tha scoobs. Those are some people you can count on. Yeah we had a rocky start but it's all good now. I feel like they'll be there if I need 'em. Let me tell ya its a wicked feelin'. I gotta hurry up and get ta Nikki though. I'm damn near 20 mins late. She gave me a key so I could just bring tha food into her apartment today. Man I think she really loves me. I swear I'm like on cloud fuckin nine now. I got my baby boy, my brother, a good girl, and friends. Everything a girl could ask for. Not to mention I'm hot. Life's good. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even realize I've made it to her apartment. I use the key ta open the door, duh, anyway what I see when I walk into the livin' room breaks my fuckin feelings. Not my heart cus I don't love her yet just like her a lot. She's on the couch fuckin; my brother!

"what the fuck!" I yell. I'm pissed. They jump apart and look like dear caught in fuckin headlights. Nikki jumps up.

"uh Faith, um uh...hey baby?" I just look at her. Then marques.

"where is Matt?" Nikki answers.

"he's back in my room sleep." I go and pick him up and get ready to walk out of the door when Nikki stops me.

"baby wait just...let me explain...i-" I cut her off.

"look I don't wanna hear it ok. Just stay the hell away from me and Matt I hope you and marques can be happy together."

"so that's it. You're not gonna let me try to explain. Try and make it up to you."

"Nikki, we had fun yeah. But its obvious you are attracted to my brother so be with him I'm not gonna stop ya. So yeah thats it."

"what about us?"

"what us? You fucked my brother and you think there is an us?!"

"but i-"

"bye Nikki" I turn to walk out the door. Marques stops me this time.

"look Fai-"

"Cameron now is really not the best time to talk to me. Ok?" he nods cus he knows I'm pissed. That's the only time I call him Cameron He starts talkin to me but I drown him out as I walk back to my motel room with the only person I know wouldn't hurt me. Matt.

CPOV

we just finished a meeting without Faith and I must admit ima little worried. She wouldn't miss it unless something is wrong. I hope she's ok. Her and Matt They are family to me and its kinda natural instinct to think the worst now. We are all gathering our stuff when marques comes running through the door.

"hey guys. Where is Faith?" Buffy speaks up.

"we don't know she wasn't her at the meeting. Is everything alright?" his eyes start to dart everywhere. I know he's about to lie.

"yeah everything is all good. Just lookin for my sister is all." I look at him and he wont make eye contact with me. Weird he usually does.

"marques? What happened?" he starts to sweat and fidget a little.

"nothing Cordelia Why do you ask?" he just used my full name. He's done something to piss her off I can tell.

"Cameron marques Lehane What the hell did you do?" I say as calmly as I can. By now the only people that are left in the library are me, him, Buffy, and Giles but he's in his office. He looks me right in the eye and says

"i didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt her."

"what happened?" Buffy asks. He looks down ashamed. Then looks back up.

"she walked in on me and Nikki having sex. I need to find her to apologize." me and Buffy stand there quietly. Until I go and slap the shit out of him of course.

"what the hell is wrong with you?! She's your sister and you fuck her girlfriend, yet you didn't mean to hurt her! You were supposed to be watching Matt this morning. Where was he!?" he looks at me.

"in another room sleep." he whispers. I look at Buffy and she looks pissed.

"Buffy go to her motel room. If she isn't there go to my house. Here's the key just go in she'll be on the second floor third door on the right." she's about to protest until I raise my hand. " you go to her. I will handle Nicole" she nods her understanding and we just leave marques standing there.

BPOV

sure enough I found Faith at Cordy's She was lying across the bed and Matt was telling her some kind of story. He looked up and saw me and smiled. He jumped off the bed and ran to me. I picked him up and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He looked me in the eye and said

"Buffy, mommy sad." I looked at her and she looked like she'd been crying. How could they do that to her? Her own brother with her girlfriend. Sad. Go over and sit beside her with Matt in my lap. We just sit in silence when Matt jumps a little and says

"auntie Cordy is home." a few minutes later she comes into the room and hugs Faith and kisses the top of her head. Then her and Matt leave and its just me and Faith. I turn to her and she's just looking straight ahead.

"Faith, I'm sorry about what happened." she looks at me with a sad smile.

"its 5x5 B. I'll get over it."

"you shouldn't have to. You should have a girlfriend who respects you and a brother who doesn't hurt you like that."

"it's fine Buffy I'll get over it. I always do." the last part is a whisper I barely heard it. She always does. God how many times has he done this to her.?

"Faith?" I wait for her to look me in the eyes. "it's happened before?" she nods and I just reach over and pull her into my arms. Shortly after that she starts to sob.

"why me Buffy? Why does this happen to me? Ya know maybe I'm not meant to be loved. Maybe it's supposed to be me and Matt and some friends but no girlfriend." my heart is breaking for her. I would have never pegged her for the emotional type.

"Faith you are loved. We love you. I love you. Don't think you aren't meant to be loved because of some stupid girls who couldn't see what they had."  
"thanks B but we both know that's not the kinda loved I'm talkin about. But thanks." what? Oh she thinks I meant I love her as just a friend. Well we just gotta clear that up.

" I know Faith. And I mean I LOVE you as in in love with you. I mean I haven't known you long but it shouldn't matter. Ya know? When you love somebody you just do. You know you do and I know I love you so don't even consider telling me I'm just saying this cus I mean it." she looks at me and smiles a little. Well she's not running for the hills so that must mean I didn't freak her out. She rests her head on my shoulder and hugs me tight. I love this feeling. It feels right. Me and Faith Faith and me. The chosen two. She's stopped crying for now. We hear a soft knock at the door. Its Cordy and Matt

"he missed you guys." she smiles at us and he runs over to the bed. I'm about to get up when I feel a tiny hand grab my arm. I look down and see Matt looking up at me.

"mommy can Buffy stay?" he asks still looking at me.

"if she wants too." I look at her and smile.

"yeah just let me-" Cordelia cuts me off.

"don't worry Buffy I'll call the scoobs and cancel. Then I'll call you mom and tell her you're here."

"thanks." I sit back down on the bed and Matt jumps up.

"auntie Cordy!" he calls out and she turns to pick him up. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "g'night."

"night you guys." she says to all of us. Matt jumps back on the bed between us as Cordy leaves. He looks up at Faith.

"mommy could you sing?" she smiles at him.

"sure." as she starts to sing I feel myself relaxing.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_That..._

_you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_And i would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song until the very end_

_We have done all these things_

_you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Cause you know we're inseparableyou know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

When she's finished she looks at her sleeping son and kisses his head then looks at me to say thank you. I just smile and kiss her forehead and the three of us sleep.

**the song is inseperable by the jonas brothers so no i don't own it i just love it. so yeah go ahead and review cus ya know ya kinda want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

FPOV

so its been a few days since B told me she loved me. We haven't really talked about it or nothin but it aint awkward either. The morning after all the shit with Cameron went down when we woke up it felt right. Me, B, and Matthew. And he loves her. I mean the boy doesn't trust people so easily but for some reason he loves B and the scooby gang. Of course nobody can take the place of his auntie Cordy or nothin' but he just... I don't know. Its like he knows they are good people. And ya know they say innocence knows evil. Hell he even likes Angel. Well considerin' the truth behind my family its understandable but still. Me and Angel were wrestling up in my room at Cordy's and I accidentally kicked him in the face. So anyway he vamps out and Matt runs straight to him. I thought he'd freak but he laughed and started pokin him in his bumpy forehead. He even said it was cool. I mean he's seen vamps just none like that. What with me and Cameron bein like half vamp or some shit. What? I thought I told ya. I didn't? Oh well now ya know. Anyway we don't vamp out or nothin' we just show or fangs and yeah we can go out in the daylight. Our ma was a day walker. Weird creatures I tell ya. But yeah she was a cursed animal and what not but that's the past. As far as me and my brother, plus Cordy, are concerned we are human. I mean we don't drink blood or nothin' we can touch crosses and stuff but we gotta stay clear of wooden stakes and holy water. Terrible allergies and what not. I don't know if Matt is one. I've never seen fangs or nothin but hell I didn't show mine til I was 12. anyways I had to tell Cordy. I was pissed about something and she came to my motel room. When I'm pissed I get the urge to bite somethin' and the fangs are out in all their fangy glory. Anyway Matt was down the hall, safety purposes, and she just banged and banged on my door. So I got aggravated and told her to leave cus I was dangerous.

"oh please I'm so afraid. The big bad slayer ohhh scary. What ya gonna do slay me?" she said. Sarcasm. Its her good friend.

"no Cordy I mean it I'm fuckin dangerous. Leave." I say back. I sighed in relief when I heard her footsteps leavin. A few minutes later she comes and opens the door. I mean she went and bribed the manager. Can you believe this chick? Me either. So she comes in and I wont even look at her. She sits down and sighs.

"Faith you know you can tell me anything." she said. I just looked at her and shook my head. "what do you have in your mouth?" I shook my head again. Then she got up and came over to me. When she got to me I just looked at her and then she took my chin in her hand. I tell ya for a regular girl she's strong as hell. Anyway so she's tryin ta get me to open my mouth and I wont budge. She finally gives up, or so I thought, until she kneed me in the stomach. When I doubled over in pain she grabbed again and finally got my mouth open. I thought for sure she was gonna run for the hills. Instead she gasped a little. Shocked I guess then said:

"these are real. Aren't they?" I nodded. She shook her head then looked at me. "why didn't you say anything before?" I shrug my shoulders. She sits down on my bed again. "so you're a day walker?" I nod. "what about Matt?"

"i don't know he's never shown any signs but he's still young." its her turn to nod.

"you're not gonna like try and drain me in the future are you?" I chuckle a little.

"nah me and marques don't drink blood. We stick to regular food and what not." she nods again and smiles.

"wait how come Angel hasn't caught the scent of you and your vampireyness?"

"you do know you just sounded like Buffy right?" she looked horrified. I laughed. "cloaking spell. Our grandma wanted us safe so she hid the essence just incase we ran into a slayer or something dangerous for our health. Never woulda guessed I'd be the slayer." she just shrugged and hung out for a while. She never asked me what was wrong though she did point out when she saw my fangs retract. Damn off topic. So anyway yeah me and B haven't talked but we're good. I mean I wanna be with her. I've known since I was with Nikki I loved her. But I couldn't just dump Nikki like that. I cared for her too. My mistake. Now I'm just plain out scared. I mean what if we try and it don't work and it ends badly. Matt would be crushed. I can't do it to him. But if I don't go for it I'll be singin coulda shoulda when I'm older. Well its time for advice from the bf.

"Cordy can I talk to you?" I ask from her doorway.

"yep. Come in sit down and spill the problem." I walk in and sit down and sigh.

"Buffy" one name.

"what did she do? Do I have to murder a slayer? Cus I will."

" no nothin like dat. Its just...i think...no I am in love with her."

"you're scared the feeling is one sided?"

"no she's told me she loves me like that."

"and you're scared to tell her the same cus of fear of being hurt again." she's good. I just nod. "Faith, look I've seen her she loves you and from what I've observed she loves Matt. I honestly don't think she'd hurt either of you. I may not like her half the time but she's a good person and she'll make you happy. Go for it. If she fucks up she'll have to deal with me." she says it with a smile but I know she's serious.

"you think she'll be good for Matt?"

"yes I do." I think it over for a couple of minutes.

"alright." I say with a smile. "thanks Cordy." I get up to leave. But she calls out to me.

"excuse me you're forgetting something." I look at her confused. She sighs and says "my hug. Ya know I give you advice I get my payment. One hug from the big bad Faith."

"oh yeah I forgot." I go back over and hug her. When we break apart she smiles at me and I leave to go find Buffy.

BPOV

its been a few days since I confessed to Faith. She doesn't seem to mind. Things aren't weird I just... I don't know. I want to be with her I really do but I don't think she wants it. Or then again maybe its too soon. That's why I'm not pushing to ask her how she feels or anything. I mean I used to think she liked me but I just shrugged it off. I'm sitting up in my room talking to Mr. Gordo when mom yells upstairs.

"Buffy! Faith is here." she's here! Oh shit. How do I look? I look in the mirror really quick and check my breath. I'm good.

"alright mom! Send her up!" a few minutes later a nervous looking Faith emerges through my door. She smiles a little and I smile back.

"have a seat." I say and she does for like 3 whole seconds before she's up and pacing. "what's up?"

"huh? Oh just wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day." oh shit here comes the 'I love you too just not the same way speech.' oh well lets get on with it.

"ok sure." I say trying to sound nonchalant

"did you mean it?" I give her a slightly confused look. What it? She looks at my expression. "when you said that ya were in love with me. Did ya mean it?" oh that it.

"yes I did." I say trying to gauge her reaction.

"cool. Good. ok." is that all. Cool ok good. "um how do you feel towards Matt?" she asks after a few minutes.

"he's great. It may freak you out but I love him. He's really a wonderful little boy. And he seems to like me too." she smiles.

"he does. He loves you too." her expression turns serious. "you know that everything I do I gotta put him first." I nod and she continues "his happiness comes before mine so I'm gonna ask you once and that's it." I nod for her to continue. "if me and you decided to give this thing a shot could you handle me bein a mom? Cus I feel the same way about you but he's still first. Think before you answer. It won't be the same as good friend with a baby no its girlfriend with a baby and that's a whole 'nother game. So take all the time you need before you answer this. Sure you're a little older than me but it don't make you ready." wow. She wants to be with me. But can I really handle her being a mom if we were together? I mean yeah I love her but this is big. If me and her get together that's it I'm not letting her go but that would mean being a co parent.

"Faith, I really need time to think about this."

"that's cool. Take all the time you want. In the mean time to answer your question from yesterday my full name is Camryn Faith Lehane. And his Is Matthew Cornelius Lehane." nice. She looks at her watch. "shit. I gotta motorvate if I'm late for mandatory best friend bonding time again cordy'll beat me with a shoe. See ya later."

"yeah bye." she gives me a smile and makes her way out of my room and the house leaving me to think. I'm getting a head ache from all of this. I know time for mom advice.

I make my way down to the kitchen and mom and Dawn are down there.

"i need advice." Dawn perks up.

"ohhh can I take this one pleeaase. I may be young but I can be helpful." mom looks at her then me.

"lets hear the question first. Shoot Buffy."

"i love Faith and I want to be with her but I don't think I'm ready to be with someone with a child." mom and Dawn process the information.

"okay dawn. You take this one."

"thanks mom. Ok Buffy you love her." I nod. "you love Matt." I nod again. "so quit using your head and use your heart. What does it say?"

"it says take the leap and jump into the fray."

"but you're still scared of what it would mean." she states.

"yeah. I mean I know I should think it-"

"no you shouldn't. In situations like this it better to let your heart think and it's obvious that your heart thinks its right. Yeah its scary but would it be worth it if it weren't?"

"when did you get so wise?"

"don't know."

"so you guys would be cool with me dating a teenage mother." mom finally speaks up.

"as long as she treats you right and makes you happy. And anyway Matt already calls me grandma." I didn't know that.

"yeah I agree with mom. So long as you're happy I'm happy for you." dawn says.

"cool." we all hug and I go to my room to get ready to get the girl tomorrow. Oh yeah things are lookin up for the original slayer. And he calls my mom grandma and Giles grandpa. Interesting family set up we got.

_tbc..._


	5. Chapter 5

FPOV.

So me and Cordy are chillin out in her room yappin about any and everything. Its fun and it feels good. I forgave marques so he and Matt are at the park right now. She goin on and on bout somethin I could care less about. Right now I'm too focused on B. yesterday I went to her house and laid it out. Of course if I tell Cordy I didn't tell B bout my bein half vamp I may not live to hear her answer. Eh I'll tell her on patrol tonight. Which is in...shit I gotta meet B in 4 minutes. Where did the fuckin time go? When did Matt get here? Hm oh well.

"yo Cordy sorry ta cut ya off n shit but I gotta motorvate."

"alright I got Matt to keep me company any way isn't that right?" he looks at her then smiles.

"yep auntie Cordy."

"alright you two be good. Matt mommy loves you." I kiss the top of his head.

"love you too mommy." I swear I got the best son in the world. I mean they say terrible twos are hell but he's almost an angel. Well he's as good as a two year old can possibly be. When I'm around anyway. I swear he's perfect. And good lookin. I mean with two good lookin parents how can ya not be ya dig. Look at my folks. Dad: tall, dark hair, dark brown eyes. Mom: med height, brown hair and light(close to hazel) eye color. I guess that's why mine are generally light. Anyway let my friends from back in Boston tell it my parents were hotties. I mean gross cus well its my ma and pop but that's what my friends say. Now matt's dad. Typical jock. Buff, wavy hair, great smile, blue eyes, and a real charmer. And well you've seen me. Like I said before how can he not be good lookin. I'm close to the cemetery now and close to B. I look up and sure enough there she is smilin at me.

"hiya B."

"hey F."

"ya ready to get this show on the road."

"yeah but I wanna talk to you about yesterday." well her expression is unreadable so it might be good.

"ok shoot." we start walkin.

"I've thought about it and I've made a decision."

"and that would be...?"

"i want to be with you. Faith I love you and I love Matthew. I know it means I'd be jumping into an immediate family but I'm ok with that because its your family." well I bet ya by golly wow. Hell yeah! Wait. Fuck! I still gotta tell her bout me. Shit! Well the feeling was good while it lasted.

"B I love you too. I really do but what I'm gonna tell you may make you change your mind."

"i doubt it but go ahead." she looks at me expectantly.

"alright. So I'm not exactly human."

"i know you're super human and super hot." she says with a smile. I smile back.

"well yeah that too but my ma was a cursed vampire and my dad was this thing called a white lighter. Well half anyway. Have you ever heard of the charmed ones?" I ask her.

"no." is all she says.

"the charmed ones are these three powerful witches, sisters, in san fran. Anyway they fight evil and what not and all that good shit but in all the books listing them ya never hear there mom had five kids. Four girls, one boy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Nathaniel. So its only listed that there's three girls. The power of three and all dat. Recently my aunt Prue died and they found out about Paige. Well before then when I was like 8 or somethin they met my pop for the first time and he has well similar powers to theirs. Weird cus I thought the oldest got the power any who though he and Paige, the youngest, got the same dad so they are both half witch and half white lighter. Problem was is nobody ever really told him bout this power and well lets just say he's evil. Now my ma-" she cuts me off.

"wait. Your dad is evil?"i nod. "is that why you left home?"

"part of the reason. The other part was so Matt would be protected. I just got him back recently. I sent him away with marques when I first heard of kakistos so he didn't know about them before we killed him."

"ok continue with your story."

"so anyway my mom was sired by William the bloody back in the early 1920s when she was like 19. anyway it was a group of witches actually that put a curse on her she'd live with all the human attributes or what ever while still bein a vamp. That's how she became a day walker. So she could have kids and shit an she had a conscious. But like no soul. So she could hurt ya and then feel the pain of it or somethin like that. Who cares I don't but anyway things back home got outta hand but its all over. So do ya still think ya wanna be with me?"

"i don't think I wanna be with you. I know I do. I meant it I love you and your son. If you still want me then you have me but you gotta know I don't care what happens. If we are together you are stuck with me." damn she's perfect. I just basically told her I'm not human in any sense and she still wants to be with me. I smile and lean down and kiss her. Its the slowest and sweetest kiss ya can imagine but its hot at the same time. Ya know what I mean. "wait," she says. Oh shit second thoughts. I knew it was too good to be true. "you don't like have a cursed soul do you? Do you have a soul?" I chuckle at her she's so cute.

"no it aint cursed or nothin and yeah I got one." she smiles

"good. Um Faith?"

"yeah baby?"

"will you be with me when I tell Giles? I don't want to do it alone and since he's OUR watcher its only fair both of us tell him about us."

"sure thing B just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"tomorrow morning, library, 9 am."

"alright. Is it just me or is it a quiet night."

"its really quiet." we've been walkin for like two hours and nothing.

"ok. C'mon lemme walk ya home." she nods and takes my hand in hers. I like this. I really like this. Ya know what I like more though? Kissin her. But that can wait til tomorrow.

**Tbc...**

i know its short but i wanted to do a quick update. hope ya like it. if ya don't like the direction i'm goin with Faith's background sorry to disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

FPOV

so we are all in the library now. We told G-man first and B said she told her mom last night. She says Mrs. Summers is happy for us. Giles cleaned his glasses so hard the lens broke. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out another pair. Then he cleaned those too. After a few minutes he gave us our congrats. We just told everyone else. I think X-man came in his pants. Red is blushin all over the place. Oz gave us a thumbs up. Angel, the comedian, smiled and said ok so what's the shocking news. Cordy and marques nodded and said wicked at the same time. Matt just shushed us so he could finish playin his gameboy. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they are all cool with it. Anyway so we are all just chillin right now. Xander and Red motion for me to come over to them. Well here come the if you hurt her speeches. Eh I can handle it. I put Matt over in Buffy's lap and make my way over. Xan speaks first.

" Faith we need your help." well not what I was expectin.

"anything. Name it you got it."

"well I miss Oz and he misses Cordy and well we need your help getting them back."

"are you gonna hurt them?" I know they won't intentionally but I gotta ask. Ya know Cordy and oz are family to me.

"oh god no! Not again. Never. I love oz. I just want to be with him." red says. Xander speaks up too. "yeah I promise to do her right. I swear Faith."

"i believe ya. Aight so be at the bronze at 7 tonight. And dress nice." they nod and thank me. Well this should be easy. I hope.

BPOV

Faith just got done talking to willow and Xander. I wonder what that was about. Whatever. Anyway now she's whispering something in marques' ear. He looks sorta confused then he tries to stand. She gestures for him to stay seated and he does. She says a few more words and he smiles. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a key and she looks at it then back at him with a raised eyebrow. He just smiles and shrugs. She shakes her head and makes her way over to me and Matt.

"hey baby." she whispers.

"hey." I turn and give her a peck on the lips.

"do you think your mom would mind watchin Matt tonight?" she asks. Well this is surprising. He only has two regular babysitters. Marques and Cordy.

"i don't think so. What's up?"

"I'm helpin red and Xan with something tonight and it involves marques and Cordy so I want him with somebody I can trust who can handle two year olds." oh. Well what about me?

"what about me?"

"you, my beautiful girlfriend, will be with us tonight." hm. I wonder what she has planned.

"alright. Can I use your cell to call and ask mom?" she hands it to me and I get up to make the call. After a few minutes of being sorta fussed at about asking her a question I knew the answer to she told me that Faith will be lucky if she gives him back. I walk back over to Faith. "i think we offended my mom by asking. She said you'll be lucky to get him back." she laughs at that.

"hey he's for sale. $5." we both laugh she turns to him. "hey ya wanna hang with Mrs. Summers tonight little man?" he nods. "good. She's gonna buy you for 5 dollars. That ok?" he thinks for a moment.

"only if we split the profits evenly." he says. He is too cute.

"man you drive a hard bargain but we can work with that." faith says to him. He nods and they look at each other before laughing. I swear he is so mature for a two year old. And I think the boy is a baby genius. I didn't know it was possible but he speaks 4 languages. English, French, Latin, and Spanish Damn bright kid. Well anyway I wonder what's on the agenda for tonight.

_That night at the bronze. 6:57_

NOPOV

Xander, Willow, Buffy, Cordelia, and Oz all arrive at the bronze. Cordelia and Oz sit close to the stage like they were instructed to do. Willow and Xander stand close to the stage like they were instructed. And Buffy stands close but away from willow and Xander cus she still doesn't know what's goin on. Faith steps up to the mic and begins to speak.

"aight people I know this aint normally what we do but tonight we are gonna do a slow song. If you got a special somebody with ya go ahead and get ready to give them that special dance. This song is from willow and Xander. Cordy, Oz I hope ya forgive em. Oh yeah and its to my baby too." she moves away to go pick up her acoustic guitar. Marques starts to sing the same time she starts to play.

marques- _Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong _

_That nothing could ever compare _

_I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes _

_So baby don't be surprised _

Xander walks over and holds his hand out for Cordelia. She takes it and as the sing he whispers the words in her ear.

_Well I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes_

small guitar break

willow walks over to oz and asks if she could have this dance. They begin to sway to the music and faith looks Buffy directly in the eye as she sings.

Faith- I_mpossible, maybe, but worth one last try _

_I'm waiting on your reply _

_I'm sitting here patiently just for the chance that I might be able to hold you tight _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

marques- _Now time is all that we have _

_So won't you let me inside your perfect world for one night _

_Just open up for me _

_Girl I swear that I will be everything you've ever thought a man should be _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your... _

Faith- I_ can see the way you're lookin' back at me _

_Oooh... Could it be that you see what you want to see _

_Just let your eyes believe it _

_I'll never lie to you, in my arms you will be, forever and I... _

_I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

_The look in your eyes... _

guitar fades out

the crowd begins to cheer. Xander looks Cordelia in the eye and apologizes. He asks for another chance and she agrees to give him one. Willow and oz are engaged in a similar encounter the only difference is oz isn't teary eyed like Cordy is. He also agrees. Faith steps off stage and goes over to Buffy who immediately envelopes her in hug. She smiles and looks into Buffy's eyes.

"ya know I love ya. Right B?"

"i love you too baby. And it looks like that beautiful song of yours worked." she nods towards Cordy and Xander and willow and oz. Faith smiles. Like really big.

"eh marques wrote his verses and I wrote mine so I can't really call it mine.

"well it was still beautiful."

"thanks. C'mon lets go hang with our friends." as they make they're way over marques taps Faith's shoulder. She turns to him.

"yeah bro."

"yo I gotta motor. Gotta go clean up and stuff."

"aight so I'll see ya later."

"yeah. Oh! Here's the address to our new apartment and your key. And I almost forgot to tell ya aunt piper and nem is movin here to the sunny d soon." he hands her the address and key and walks off. She goes over to the group.

"so I take it the song worked." she states.

"yeah it did. Thank you Faith" Xander says.

"no prob x-man. Oh yeah if you hurt her I'll rip your dick off and beat you with it. And red ya hurt oz and I'll hurt you." she says with a smile but they know she's serious.

"oddly we believe you Faith." willow says. Then Cordy speaks up.

"oh yeah, Buffy, if you break her heart, slayer or not I will beat you so badly XANDER'S grandchildren feel it."

"i won't Cordelia. And I don't even have to tell you."

"no you don't."

"well now that everyone is officially scared of everyone else how bout we do some major hangin'!" Xander exclaims.

"you are such a dork Harris." Cordy says.

"but I'm your dork chase." the night continued on with the group laughin and joking around. Things were finally beginning to be normal for the scooby gang.

**Tbc...**


	7. quick disclaimer

oh yeah i sorta forgot the disclaimer for the song in chapter six. its the look by ryan tedder. for those who don't know who he is he's the front man from onerepublic. but yeah its his song. good song.


	8. Chapter 8

FPOV.

Have you ever been so happy that you felt it was a dream? And you just know, you fuckin' know that somethin is gonna go wrong. And then it does. That's me. I was on cloud fuckin' nine. I had my girl, I had my son, I had my friends, hell I was livin' the life as far as I was concerned. My aunts had gotten settled into the small area that is sunnydale. I was floatin' yo. But then... then it all went to hell. That's when it happened. My fuckin' son was kidnapped. Matthew is somewhere with people he doesn't know that are doin god knows fuckin' what to him and I'm here. I don't know what the hell happened. I mean one minute me and him are at the park chillin ya know. Its a beautiful afternoon and I thought why don't me and him go have some real fun. It was his day. He had my undivided attention. I didn't care if the fuckin' sky was fallin' and kittens were plottin' to rule the universe. So yeah one minute everything is five by five an den these big ugly fuckers come from outta thin air. No seriously! They appeared outta no fuckin' where. So I'm tryina hold him to keep him safe while defendin' us only if necessary. Ya see when I'm holdin' my baby boy I only fight if needed. So I'm like runnin' and I get cornered by like twenty-twenty five of these bastards and they charge. And they hit harder than a brick. So I'm doin' what I can lookin' for a way out. So I see one and I go for it. Matt is cryin' his little head off and my heart is beatin faster than a tornado spins. So I'm this close and then BAM! Out like a light. When I wake up I'm in Buffy's room and she's holdin me like her life depends on it. I turn and nudge her.

"b?" nothin "Buffy." I say loudly. She wakes up and looks at me. "let me up I gotta go find Matt."

"baby, we are already looking for him. Your aunt piper is doing a few kinds of locater spells, marques is using all the connections he has along with Cordy to keep a few dozen search parties going, mom, dawn, Giles, and Xander are posting flyers for just incase he's spotted by a human, and angel is making phone calls to spread the word." well damn. They are all working hard to find my little boy but I gotta do somethin.

"ok baby and I appreciate it but I got to find him. Please Buffy let me up." by now I got tears in my eyes and I know that who ever has my son is gonna die. They are gonna die a slow and painful death for ever puttin' their hands on him.

"ok then," I sigh when she finally agrees, "where do we start looking?" say what now. I said I was goin'. I didn't say nothin' bout B comin' with.

"thanks but I got this B. I'm just gonna go-" she cuts me off.

"YOU don't got this Faith, WE got this. I'm sorry if you don't think so yet and I know its soon but you and Matthew are apart of my family. And when people or demons mess with my family they play with their own life." well I'll be. She looks serious. So we are part of her family huh? I like that. I'll talk to her later. Right now she wants to help she can make calls. I write down the number to our family detective. Oh don't act so surprised. Ya I come from a wealthy background. Just now a pleasant one. How do ya think I pay for my leathers. Cus shit aint cheap. Anyway I write down the number.

"ok Buffy. Call this number. Ask to speak to Joshua Mitchell. Tell him you are callin' on behalf of C.F. Lehane and tell him that Matt is missin. He'll give you a few numbers just keep em and give to me when I get back. Since he don't know you he'll ask for proof that you know us. Tell him you know the family password its Matt's middle name. You remember it right?" she nods. "good. Can you do that for me?"

"sure. Where are you going though?"

"I'm goin' ta Willie's. See what he knows if anythin'. I'll be back in an hour for an update then we'll go from there."

"ok baby I love you and be safe." she's too sweet.

"love ya too B and I'll be safe as I can be." she gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. I walk out of her room and make my way downstairs. Nobody is down here. Weird enough? Anyway when I open the door my heart stops. There is a beatin and bloody Willie. Holdin' Matt. Willie looks like he's barely survivin and Matt is clingin to him for dear life. Matt turns and sees me.

"mommy?" he asks? Why would he ask? Why does he look scared and unsure?

"it's me baby boy." he looks at Willie. What the hell?

"go 'head little man go to your mom. Its really her. The bad man aint playin with your mind again." he says. Then he looks at me. "soon as I got word your boy was missin I jumped. Found him in a where house some kinda freaky dude was toyin' with his head. Had him thinkin' you didn't love him and didn't care. Tellin the boy all kinds of things I know aint true. Only way I found him is his cryin. Big bad man couldn't take me his self so he sicked his vamps on me. Bout eight of em but I fought til I got Matt here and got out." oh my god. My poor little boy.

"Matt. Mommy loves you baby boy. Don't ever forget it. I love you more than the whole world. I always will." he still looks a little unsure. And I don't think poor Willie can hold him much longer.

"promise?"

"i cross my heart." he nods and climbs down and walks to me. When he finally gets to me I pick him up and hug him for all its worth. I'm cryin and he's cryin and I'm apologizin for lettin it happen. I look up and see Willie smile and nod and try to limp away.

"Willie where ya goin?"

" I did what I came to do now I gotta go. See ya round faith."

"no don't go. Just stay and let me and Buffy fix ya up. Please I owe you."

"no you don't it was -"

"I'm not askin' Willie." he sighs

"ok Faith. You win"

ok. Buffy! Baby get down here hurry up!" she comes runnin downstairs.

"what is it Fai- Matt! Oh my goodness your ok." she runs over to hug him

"whoa there B I need ya to get Willie in here first." she finally looks at Willie an takes in his condition.

"right." so we get him in the house and get him all cleaned and patched. The whole time b was fixin Willie up I never put Matt down. And he never let go. I made calls to everyone to tell them that he was safe and sound. After a while everybody came rushin' to the summer's residence and let me tell ya everybody looked all kinda relieved when they saw him. I finally let him go. At his request of course. He hugged B first. The sight made my heart do flips an shit ya know. Two people I love more than air care so much about each other. Everybody got their hugs in but when the were finished he was right back in my arms. And I'm gonna tell ya nothin could feel better.

**Tbc...**

I know its not action packed like it should be but I don't know. I might pick it up later in the story. Depends on y'all readers. Do ya like what I'm doin now or do I need to pick it up?


	9. Chapter 9

FPOV.

So its amazing how quick your life can change. One day your happy with your family and the next you're on the verge of a break down. You handle certain things in your life a certain way. And for some its the only way they know how. For others its probably fear. That's what I'm flyin on right about now. Ya see a few nights ago I killed a man. I swear to god it was an accident but it happened. Me and B were out dustin' vamps left and right when this guy, Allan finch, comes outta nowhere. So Buffy movin on instinct, like I was, threw him into a dumpster. She tried to stop me but it was too late. I could never intentionally kill a human. Oh but it doesn't stop there. I did something really stupid and dumped the body. Buffy came to confront me about goin to the cops but I did somethin even more stupid. I told her I didn't care. It was a total lie. Hell you should be able to tell its a lie. I got marques to pack up and leave with Matt just in case. Since that day, bout 4 days ago, I've been in a motel room. Cryin' silently to myself. I haven't slept I haven't eaten. I just want it all to stop but it wont. I close my eyes I see his face. Contorted in fear then pain and finally realization. I can never forget that look as he drew his last breath. I don't think I could ever voice how sorry I am. And...and I dumped the body. God why did I do that! Sometimes I can be a real idiot. But its over. Everythin'. I can never face the gang, they'll be disgusted. I don't even think I could face my family. The shame I musta just brought on. Just like mom always said I'm destined to fuck up.

CPOV.

I am so fucking worried right now. I haven't seen faith for days and I know she's hurting. I've looked damn near everywhere. God why didn't she come to me? Why did Buffy have to say what she did? I can't imagine what Faith must be going through. Everybody else is so concerned about Buffy its like Faith doesn't exist anymore. I mean yeah I get that she feels guilt too but she wasn't the one who actually staked him. Accident or not if you kill somebody it doesn't leave you. The last thing Faith needs now is to be alone. Right now I'm using my pull as a chase to check every motel room in this town. I open a slightly familiar door and there she is. In a corner knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs rocking back and forth. Tears streaming down her face.

"Faith?" she doesn't answer so I do the only thing I can do; I walk over and wrap my arms around her. As soon as I do she starts to sob loudly and it breaking my heart. I shouldn't have to be here. Her _girlfriend_ should be here. I mean yeah I'm gonna be here no matter what but I shouldn't be the only one.

"god Cordy...I'm sorry im so sorry...i swear I didn't mean to...not again...i didn't want to do it again...i didn't know he was human...and I probably disgust everybody now...I'm a murderer.." she manages to say between sobs. Again?

"Faith? What do you mean 'again'?"

"my mom...that's how she died...i staked her...oh god I'm a murderer...a disgusting murderer..." oh her mom. Her body starts to shake harder. "Cordy I swear it was self defense...and I couldn't tell he was human in time..."

"Faith its gonna be ok...shh...its gonna be ok...but...the found the body."

"i gotta confess C...will you go with me?"

"you don't even have to ask Faith. Of course I will."

"how can you even look at me? I fuckin' disgustin' i-"

"Camryn Faith Lehane you stop that! You are not a murderer! It was an accident. Do you hear me?!"

"but cor I sho-"

"no! It was a fucking accident! It could have happened to anybody same as you. So you stop it."

"I'm sorry." her voice is really small and fragile. Ya know I'm all about Faith being happy with whoever treats her right but her and Buffy need to have a serious talk. They needed each other and neither of them made an attempt to check on the other. "is Buffy ok?"

"she's fine."

"can we go to the station now?"

"sure sweetie." we get up after she washes her face we make our way to the police station. She tells them she was walking home and he came up behind her and she grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed him. She tells them afterwards she panicked and dumped his body. They tell her they are going to hold her until tomorrow then they will do a questioning. They even let me stay with her until she falls asleep. Eventually I reluctantly leave her. After I make my way over to Buffy's house cus I really need to talk to her. I get there and it's still semi early its 7 pm so I knock gently yet loudly.

"just a minute!" Mrs. Summers yells. She finally gets to the door "oh hey Cordelia," she says stepping aside to let me in. "have you seen or heard from Faith lately?" I nod "how is she? This must be a difficult time for her."

"it is. I just left her at the police station. She wanted to confess. Mrs. Summers I found her in her old motel room crying and looking so vulnerable it would break your heart." she shakes her head.

"right now she needs her family and friends. Seems you are the only one who sees it and thank goodness she has you."

"yeah. Is Buffy home?"

"yes she's up in her room go on up." I nod and run up the stairs and knock on her door. I enter when I hear her say so.

"hey Buffy."

"hey Cordy."

"how are you?"

"I'm ok considering."

"uh-huh. Where is your girlfriend?" I tried to stop the bitterness that came out. Well a little. She just sighs.

"i don't know Cordelia. I haven't seen her since the day she told me she didn't care."

"aren't you curious as to where she is?"

"of course I am but if she wanted me to know where she was I'd know." she pauses to shake her head. "i want nothing more than to see her and see that she's ok." by now she has tears in her eyes. Ok I'll go easy on her if you insist.

"Buffy she's alive but she's far from ok. I think the last time she ate was before that patrol. From what I saw today the only thing she's done since she's seen you is cry and shower. I think today was the first time she's been to sleep."

"are you serious?"

"yeah. But I'm sure a little time with Cordy and she'll be on the road to recovery."

"no we need to call a meeting. Discuss how we-" I can't do this. Nu-uh.

"no we don't. Honestly WE don't need to do anything. WE haven't been doing anything so why change that now. The scoobs will help you deal and I'll help her. After she's started making positive progress then WE can do something."

"I'm not just going to stand back while my girlfriend is hurting." she says. Raising her voice.

"amazing she hasn't seen you for a week."

"Cordelia I had a lot to deal with i-"

"and she didn't?!" I'm yelling now. "Buffy who's stake drove into his heart? Who's hands did he die at? Who is calling herself a disgusting murderer? I get it Buffy you were there too and I am sorry either of you had to be there. And I'm sorry it happened. But my goodness you'd think you were the one who staked him. I'm not saying that how you feel is invalid in the least bit but suppose it had been you. Reverse your roles."

"i was there when it happened Cordelia. You don't have to tell me what she's feeling. I'm the one who pushed him to her."

"I'm not telling you what she's feeling. I couldn't because I don't know myself. I'm asking you how you would feel if you were in her position. You both feel guilty and neither of you should. It was an accident. But honestly you should talk to her. She needs you and I know I said you shouldn't talk yet but I think the longer you wait the worse things'll get."

"you're right. I'm sorry for going off like that"

"its ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can get our girl." we share a smile then I'm out the door. I really hope we can pull Faith back to us.

**Tbc...**


	10. preview of upcoming chapters

Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing. As you know your reviews is what's keeping the story going. For those of you who were wondering yes Wesley is a part of the story. Did I skip some things yeah. For those wondering when the charmed ones will make an appearance... they will be here at beginning at the end of chapter 10. Wesley and them haven't been mentioned because they really weren't significant to the basics I had to lay down. All ya need to know bout wes is he's annoying, and he's Faith's watcher. Gwendolyn post never happened. Jenny calender has not arrived yet. She will be here soon I promise. So here's what you can expect to read in the near future. Faith joins the mayor. (Why? What are her motives?) Buffy and Faith finally talk about finch. Tara arrives!!!!! I love Tara. She's a sweet heart. Marques returns with Matthew. Someone is looking for Faith. (Who is it and what do they want?) Giles knows something is up. (with who?) a discovery is made and lives are changed. Just a warning not everything will happen in this order. I know I don't post often for this story but between homework, my mom bugging' me bout homework, and work I've been slacking on my stories. For everybody who didn't know I'm starting a new story. Look for the first chapter to be posted Saturday march 15. I promise a real chapter to this story will be posted soon. Til then have a good day. :-).


	11. Chapter 11

FPOV.

So it wasn't as bad as I thought. The police officer said it was an accident and that's what was put in the autopsy report. There really wasn't any water damage to the body but it doesn't change the guilt I feel. Now I'm waitin' for Cordy to come pick me up from the station. Ya know without her I think I'd still be in that motel room right now. I mean yeah I woulda turned myself in eventually but now I feel semi better cus I did it sooner. I met his wife. Mrs.finch. I apologized. She's pretty upset but she knows it was an accident. She knew what was goin' on when he came lookin for me. She pulled me to the side and explained everything. He was lookin' for the slayers to warn us about the mayor. Turns out he's some kinda demon man type...whatever the hell he is. He's plannin' some kinda Ascension or somethin' like that. He wanted to warn us before it was too late. Thank goodness he told his wife about it. Now I gotta tell the gang. I look up and see Cordelia with Buffy behind her and for some reason I feel angry when I see Buffy.

"hey Faith." Cordy greets me. Breathe Faith. Breathe. Buffy didn't do anythin' wrong. Don't be mad at her. Just breathe.

"hey Cordy, B." I greet them both.

"hey baby how are you?" B asks. How am I? How am I? What the fuck kinda question is that?!

"I'm 5x5 B." I say with a slight smile.

"good."

"Faith stop lying and tell her how you really are." Cordelia snaps.

"i said I'm 5x5 Cordelia. Leave it at that yeah?"

"no Camryn I wont leave it at that. Tell the truth." I sigh and make my way past them. I'm really not in the mood to argue cus I don't know where its comin from but my anger towards B is growin like a grain of grass on steroids. I don't even wait for them to come out of the station I just start walkin. I thought it was gonna be a more peaceful mornin'. That's what I get for thoughtin' huh? I let out a frustrated sigh when I hear Cordy pull up beside me.

"look Faith I won't push. Just get in the car please."

"cor...i need to take a walk...jus meet me at the library at the school in an hour. And bring the whole gang. Ok?"

"ok. See you then and be careful."

"always cor." she speeds up and drives away. I really need to get a grip. I mean why would I be mad at B? No reason. None. Nada. Who am I kiddin' I know why. I just need to push it down. Cus I got bout 47 minutes to get ready for this meetin'. Well damn how time flies.

47 minutes later...

CPOV.

So everybody is arriving at the library like Faith asked. Well she's pissed and I think I know why. She's about 5'3" blond hair, blue-green eyes. You got it. Buffy summers! Oh yeah. She's feeling some major anger towards everyone's favorite slayer. So I hope nobody asks her how she's doing. She may just flip out. Willow and oz finally arrive and Faith starts to talk.

"alright everybody, there is a new big bad in town. Believe it or not its..the mayor. Yeah that's what Finch was tryin' ta tell me and Buffy. I don't know much except he's plannin' some kind of Ascension Other than that we got research to do. We good? Good." she plops down at the table and waits for everyone to digest this.

"Faith how are you?" Xander asks. Uh oh.

"5x5 X-man." she says. Ok she's calm.

"are you sure because we're here for you ya know Faith." willow says. Faith's right eye twitches. She's holding back.

"alright Red. Thanks I'm fine."

"ok Faith we just wanted you to know tha-" Xander doesn't even get to finish his statement when she blows up.

"you guys really wanna know how I am?! Really now?! Don't be fuckin' ridiculous! You're here for me! Ha fuckin' ha. Where have you been this past week? Did you guys even bother to look for me.? Did you care how I was or did you just plain forget that your back up slayer existed?! I said I am 5 x fuckin' 5 so leave this alone and lets get with the research." Buffy walks over to touch her arm. " DO NOT touch me Buffy." Buffy looks slightly hurt. This can't be good. Now we got two pissed off slayers. She's gonna blow up then Faith is gonna loose it even more.

"look Faith I understand how you're feeling. Its been a tough week but that's no reason to go off on us. We are here for you. You know that. I'm here for you Faith." oh shit. Now she's flicking the middle finger on her left hand and her muscles are tensing. She's ready for action.

"you understand how I feel Buffy?" ya know mad, angry, shouting Faith I can deal with. Calm looking, even voiced Faith is a little more difficult. "Buffy you have absolutely no idea how I feel right now. You're here for me? Please don't kid yourself. Buffy where were you this past week? Why haven't I seen you? Any of you? Don't say its cus you couldn't find me cus I was in the same place you left me. That motel room. Did you tell anybody where I was? Didn't think so. Cordelia would've found me sooner if you had. I needed you this week. I was a mess. But did you come back? No I don't see my girlfriend until the mornin' after questioning. My so called friends. Nowhere in sight. I've had to deal with the guilt alone. Yeah I said I didn't care but you didn't care to really look at me. If you did you would've known it was a lie. You didn't have to face the wife of the man you killed. You didn't kill anybody. I did. I ruined another family because I wasn't payin' attention and I needed my _girlfriend and friends_ who weren't there. Yet you say I have no reason to go off on you all. I think I have plenty reason. Just like you have a reason to be pissed with me." I've never been afraid of Faith. But now...the tone in her voice its so low and steady...it scared me. Her fangs keep coming out and retracting. Buffy and everyone is just staring at her. I guess they feel the same fear. Oz speaks up.

"I'm sorry Faith. I should have been there." she calms ever so slightly.

"don't worry bout it dog-boy. I'll get over it. As long as B had all the support she could get at such a tough time."he nods his head as she walks out of the library. He really does feel bad. I can see it and I'm sure she did too. She just needs to cool down. I'm about to go after her when a familiar bundle of blue dots pop into the air and piper, phoebe, and Paige appear.

"who are you?" Giles asks.

"we're the charmed ones. I'm piper. These are my sisters phoebe and Paige. Hey Cordelia. Where's Faith?"

"she...went for a walk come on lets go find her." Paige nods and the four of us make our way out of the library to get to Faith. Hopefully she hasn't gotten far.

_**Tbc...**_

well there ya are. A quick update.


	12. Chapter 12

FPOV.

"I'm not mad at ya B. I just needed a few days to cool down ya know?" she gives me a look that says yeah right.

"well even if you're not I'm sorry. I should have been there and I wasn't." she's right.

"I'm sorry too. I shoulda tried to open up and let you in. I just shut down its all I know and I'm promise in the future to try harder to open up." I say truthfully cus its both our faults.

"ok baby I believe you. So do you want to talk about it?" I immediately tense up.

"I'm not ready yet. Soon though." she nods and lays her head on my chest. We've been layin' here in her bed talkin' for bout two hours. Aunt Paige is at school. UC sunnydale as she yells through the house. Aunt phoebe is at work. Doing what I don't really know. And aunt piper is well... she has Wyatt to take care of. Marques and Matt are in Nebraska Don't know why I chose there but its the first place I thought of when I sent them. Buffy's people are, who the hell knows and Cordy is somewhere. They don't really matter right now. Its just me and Buffy.

"our hearts are beating at the same time." she says while leanin' on her elbow smilin at me. Ya see its times like these I could get used too. It'd be better if my little boy was here but he doesn't need to be around all the slowly easin' tension. When its at a comfortable level he can come back. I smile at her and lean up to kiss her softly.

"wicked." is my reply. I sigh when I look at the time. I got a meetin' with Wesley to get too. Ya know sometimes I forget he exists I don't try to honest. Well sometimes I don't but he's really annoyin'.

"hey B I'll see ya later. Got an 'important meeting' with weasley."

"let me walk you?" ain't my girl the sweetest? Yeah I know.

"alright." we get up and make our way to the school. Time to see what the little ugly wants.

BPOV.

Something isn't right. She's been in the back room with Wesley too long for this to be a standard meeting. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. This is one of the times I pray my intuition is wrong because I feel like the shit is going to hit the fan. The whole gang is here. Plus Faith's aunts. Who I don't think like me very much. But then again I am dating their precious niece. Piper told me if I ever hurt her and she found out she'd blow me up. Phoebe and Paige said they'd be more than happy to help her. Yeah I know. I don't plan on hurting her.

"Faith it is the order of the council! You will do this!" we hear Wesley yell. "it is your duty!"

"fuck that!" Faith yells back. What are they discussing?

"you have a job to do! Do it right for once!"

"shut the fuck up before I really hurt you!"

"you will do no such thing!"

"you got life fucked up! I wont hurt you!? Yeah right!" she yells again before storming out of the office. She walks past me and I try to grab her arm. The look in her eyes scares me a little.

"Faith? Baby? What's wrong?"  
"nothin' let me go." piper speaks up.

"no Faith you aren't going anywhere. Something is wrong and its not sa-"

"i said I'm fine. Now remove your hand from my arm Buffy. Or I will do it for you." what is her problem.

"but ba-"

"get the fuck offa me!" she yanks her arm away angrily.

"ok. But don't forget I'm here if you want to talk. I love you remember that." I say trying to hide my hurt she won't talk to me. That she wont open up. She scoffs.

"yeah if only I felt the same way." what?

"what are you talking about Faith? What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"what's wrong is I don't want you to be there. I don't want you to love me because I sure as hell don't love you. What ever we had was fun but that's all." 'what ever we had.' she didn't just say those words. I know I'm crying. How can I not.

"you don't mean that faith. I know you love me and you're jus-"

"no I do mean it. I don't love you. I never did and I never will." she...she doesn't mean that.

"Camryn, why are you treating Buffy like that? Apologize!" Paige demands.

"just tellin' the truth Paige Can't apologize for that." I run out of the library.

CPOV.

Something is wrong. Like really not right. I can see Faith doesn't mean what she just said but why? Why say it? She is one hell of an actress though. I'll give her that. What is she up to? I mean you'd have to be stupid to think she'd mean these things.

"Faith what the hell?!" Xander yells. And cue the stupid.

"just thought I'd let her go before she was in too deep." she gives him a grin and walks out of the library.

"that bitch! How could she do that to Buffy?!" I thought willow was smart. Maybe she's just not insightful. I speak up.

"phoebe?"

"yeah I know." she says back to me. So she senses it too.

"so what do you think?.." I trail off.

"Wesley Only explanation. Why else?" so what did he say to make her act this way?

"Cordelia?" oz speaks for the first time.

"hmm?"

"do you think it has anything to do with her family?" good we're on the same page.

"no...but something serious." I say.

"what are you talking about?" willow asks angrily. She's not sensing it.

"something isn't right with Faith. Can't you tell? I know you don't really like her but come on. Even you know she loves Buffy more than her own life." she thinks it over for a few minutes before speaking. She lets out a loud sigh.

"i guess you're right. But why would she say those things?"

"to push Buffy far away." Paige says. Buffy walks back into the library the same time Wesley comes out of his office. She rushes at him with pure fury in her eyes.

"what did you do to my girlfriend?" she growls as she holds him by his neck. That's what I'd like to know.

Yeah I know its short. Um if ya haven't seen it my new story has been started. Its called Seasons change, People don't. Go ahead and take a peak at that one. 


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV.

Its too much. All of this. Now. Everything. My girlfriend is working for the enemy and there is this new witch hanging out with willow. Her name's Tara I think. She's really sweet. And shy. Now Faith. She's working for the fucking mayor. He's the enemy. He's plotting to kill us all and she just supplied him with a new weapon. A slayer. So if she's the enemy now why do I still feel like she's by my side fighting the good fight. I know she still loves me. You know even after all of this if she came to me now and apologized I'd gladly accept. Wesley has been acting really weird lately. I don't know what but I know something is wrong and I have a feeling its going to get worse tonight. Me, Giles, and Angel came up with this plan. We are sending Angel to the mayor and having him to pretend to lose his soul. After that he's gonna get faith to help him 'torture' me. Of course it isn't really gonna happen. We are just going to get me in the room with a tape recorder in my pocket so we can get more information about the ascension. Yeah it's risky but we have to do this. I hate having to play Faith but it needs to be done. I hope this works and she talks.

FPOV.

Ya know if this wasn't so serious it'd be funny. They honestly think I don't know that Angel is fakin' bein Angelus. I must play the role of stupid pretty well cus I tell ya they obviously think I'm dumb as a door nob. This is too fuckin' funny. God I hope they are recordin' this or somethin cus when this is all over I'm gonna laugh my ass off. Workin for the mayor ain't even half bad. I'm sproutin out random info to 'Angelus' in front of B about the ascension and shit. What kind of idiot do they take me for? Like I would do somethin' like that. I don't give a damn if she's tied up or not if I were really evil and shit like they've classified me I wouldn't dare mention plans around them. Oh shit they are sayin somethin to me. I can tell they got what they need.

"what can I say? World's best actress." I say with a shrug.

"second best." Angel states. I look at B then to him feigning surprise then I laugh.

"nah baby, you two, you're good I'll give ya that. But remember one thing will ya?"  
"what's that?" B asks.

"I'm better." I wink and make my way outta there leavin' them lookin more confused then me at a ballet. Oh that is too fuckin' funny. Oh shit I gotta get back to boss. Classic.

BPOV.

What did she mean she's better? We did a good enough job obviously and she was completely clueless to the whole thing. She just handed us information on a silver platter. She's obviously not good at this whole 'evil' thing. Everyone knows you're not supposed to reveal to the enemy. We are all in the library listening to the video tape now. When it gets to the end Giles asks what I think that last comment meant. And you know I don't know. Just as I'm about to say something else marques bursts through the doors holding Matt. He hands Matt over to me and walks over to Wesley. I've never seen such rage before. He picks Wesley up by his neck and starts to choke him. I'm up in a flash handing Matt to piper. Marques waves his hand.

"stop." he says and like that I stop. I can't move to help Wesley. I honestly think he will kill him. "what's next?" he asks Wesley. He loosens his grip on his throat and wes chokes out:

"a professor." marques nods.

"why?" he asks.

"it had to be done." Wesley replies. Marques squeezes harder. "it was helpful." ok now I'm curious. And wes is turning a little blue so I have to stop this.

"marques?" I call him.

"what?"

"let him go and tell me what you are talking about."

"but I don't wanna. I think blue is really his color."

"Cameron" piper says in a firm voice. He lets Wesley go with a sigh.

"look if you haven't figured it out by now then you're one of three things. Not in love, blind, or stupid." he says to us.

"oh my god!!!!" Cordelia exclaims. Phoebe smiles softly and I continue to be lost. I look up and see Wesley trying to stand.

"away!" Matthew screams and with a wave of his tiny hand wes is gone. What the hell?

"Matthew We talked about that." marques says.

"i know but he-"

"Matt bring him back." he states. Matt just stares at him. "now." he states firmly and Matt does. This is too much. Marques turns to look at Wesley.

"how much more time we got?"

"not long another week maybe depending."

"what the hell are you two talking about?!" I yell.

"stop bein' stupid and put two and two together!" Cordelia yells. I give a frustrated sigh and walk out of there.

FPOV.

This is too much. He wants me to kill a man. I can't do it. I won't do it. I'm out of this now. No more. I open my link to marques willin' him to help me out some kinda way. Anyway. Just to help me. It takes a while and he tells me to hang in there and find out how to beat the mayor, who is currently yappin' bout somethin'.

"hey boss?"

"yes Faithy?"

"why you want this professor dude dead for?"

"because he knows how to beat me. It'll only be a matter of time before that pathetic little group of the other slayers finds out he has information and use it against me."

"well then when d'ya want it done? Don't want nothin' happenin' if the super nerds figured it out." he gives me this big smile.

"tonight!" he exclaims happily writing down what I figure is the address to this guy. I get there and sure enough its his pad. I had to bring a few vamps with me but I'm keepin them outside. I write on a sheet of paper for him to play along if he wants to live. He nods afraid I'd kill him. We start to yell and he's screamin like he's bein tortured. Perfect I think. I motion for him to get quiet. I grab him and orb to the school library.

"Cameron!" I yell. He comes over to me. I chant a few words under my breath as fast as I can. "professor." I say and he takes on the appearance of lester. Bloody and beaten. We orb back in to the professor's apartment. I have him lay down and put a quick spell on his body. Nothin' ta hurt him or anythin' just somethin' to make him appear dead. We've done this spell on each other like a million times. Just as I finish the mayor is walkin through the front door. I'm starin down at the unmovin' body thinkin' _damn I knew those drama classes would pay off in the future._ Me and the boss leave the apartment. As we are leavin' I gesture for the vamps to wait a few minutes for his heart to stop before they can go in. really I'm just buyin' enough time to get the mayor away from here so Cam can dust em. I part ways with the mayor after a while and orb back to the apartment. Me and marques agreed to meet there. I get there an' he's sittin on the sofa watchin' spiderman on toon disney.

"ready?" I ask.

"yep." he replies we orb back to the school and Cordelia and Matt rush me for a hug. Wes is comin out of his office and the scoobs are lookin kinda panicky. Aunt Paige, piper, and phoebe are just lookin' at me.

"Faith you've been working for the mayor for a few months and now you just come here like nothings happened?!" red. Always the sharp one. I look at her and roll my eyes.

"don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya." maybe she hasn't gotten over the time I held that knife to her throat. Eh time heals all wounds and all that.

" the only thing that stopped you the first time was the mayor. Well him and Tara put a binding spell on you. But oh no I'm not worried at all. Hey want to go for coffee sometime?" so fuckin sarcastic. I can't help but laugh at her. God these people really aren't that bright are they.

"willow if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here now." I state calmly. Its true. She'd be dead. She scoffs.

"yeah right. This coming from a psycho who works for evil." I just sigh.

"what ever. Do you really think that little bindin' spell blondie did could really hold me. And the mayor please. He stopped me. Yeah Tara is powerful but that was nothin'."

"actually if you weren't so dumb you would have realized that the spell she used could hold four slayers. I saw the panicked look when she did it. I saw you struggling." aunt piper is about to speak up when I raise my hand.

"you're callin' me dumb?"

" yeah. You're the idiot who gave us information on the ascension."

"no shit sherlock." she looks a little puzzled. "and people say I'm done. For starters realize who you're talkin' too. I came directly from the P3 line. Well sorta. My dad there brother. He's the oldest. See where I'm goin with this?" she looks at me blankly. "aw hell. Willow I have power. Not just the slayer power but power you couldn't comprehend. If I wanted out of that spell I coulda got out. I mean damn it was a strong spell yeah but not strong enough. God and as for the information on the ascension you know everythin' now cus'a me. I've been playin double agent for wes. Angel, B, I knew the entire time you weren't angelus. I'm not stupid. Far from it actually. So again like I said you two are good..but I'm better."i smirk at the look on there faces. Oh yeah.

"that's what I was trying to tell you a week ago guys."aunt phoebe says as I'm leavin' the library with Matt. The scooby gang...and I thought they were smart.

Just a quickie. Hope ya liked it. Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long for the update.

PiperPOV.

"get out of my room!" she yells

"give me my guitar!" he yells back.

"i don't have your guitar you it!"

"you were the last one with it!"

"and why would I have your guitar!"

"because mine are better than yours!"

"you lie!"

"they so are!"

"are not!"

"are too"

"not!"

"are!"

"not!"

"are!"

"not"

"are!"

"n-" "aunt piper!" they yell at the same time. I walk into Faith's room and see she has poor marques pinned to the wall.

"yes children?"

"tell faith to give me back my guitar."

"tell him I don't got his guitar."

"do too!"

"do not!"

"do-"

"children!" they look at me like I'm crazy.

"gosh aunt pipe you ain't gotta yell." marques says rolling his eyes.

"yeah we're right here." faith says. I look at them and I can feel my eye twitch.

"Faith do you have your brother's guitar?" I ask her.

"nope." is her reply.

"well have you seen it?" she pauses for a second.

"aunt Paige probably took it to the new house already." she says with a shrug.

"marques have you called and asked your aunt Paige?"

"no."

"don't you think you should and apologize to your sister?"

"yeah I should call her but I shouldn't apologize to Faith."

"why not?"

"its against our rules of stupid fights" she says like its nothing. I raise an eyebrow at them as to say 'explain'. Faith catches my look and does. "when ever we fight over somethin' stupid we don't apologize. If one'a us does the other gets to hold on a favorite video game."

"oh," I start. "could you at least apologize to my sanity?"

"why would we do that for?" faith asks me.

"because you two are driving me crazy." they look at me like I'm crazy.

"your point?" marques asks as if its crazy. Those two are always bickering like toddlers over something or another.

"nothing. Just nothing." they both give me looks.

"marques I think she's loosin it." I hear Faith whisper as I'm leaving the room. Oh no I've already lost it.

BPOV.

Its been a few days since the shocking news. Yeah Faith never was evil. Yeah. We were all fooled. And she is a good actress. But things are far from normal. We talked yesterday. I've never felt so...so rejected? She told me she really didn't want to be with me. It was just something for her to try out.

_Flash back._

"_look Faith I still love you and despite everything I still want to be with you. Now that I know you did it to protect us it makes me love and respect you even more." I said to her._

"_I'm sorry B but I don't wanna be with ya. I mean sure I love ya but only as a friend. Next to Cordy you are my best friend. But that's all. I'm sorry." was her reply._

"_why?" I ask. I know I had tears in my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall._

"_just how it is. I hope we can still be good friends cus I'd hate ta lose that." she said._

"_you're lying."_

"_fuck B, why can't you just leave it. I didn't want ta hurt ya but like I told ya the first day. I don't love you. At least not in that way. I mean sure you're hot but we just wouldn't work in the long run. Can't you just drop it?"_

"_no I can't 'just drop it'. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes. You know they say that eyes are windows to the soul. They will always say what you wont."_

"_well you must be seein somethin wrong cus I'm sure mine are sayin I love you as a FRIEND." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "look Buffy I can't tell you any different. If we were together you'd just end up getting hurt in the long run. It is what it is. Please just leave it." I couldn't trust my voice at the moment so I just nodded my head. She turned and left and once she was gone I let those tears fall._

_End flashback._

That's what happened yesterday between us. I don't know if I should listen to willow and give up or listen to dawn and my heart and fight for the woman I love. 

FPOV.

Sometimes shit can be so unfair. Like the way I hurt B. she didn't deserve that. All she's done is love me. But I had to do it ya know?

_Flashback._

"_hey wes." I said walkin into his office._

"_ah Faith. We have important matters to discuss." he said lookin up from some book._

"_ok. What's the what?"_

"_you." was all he said._

"_I'm not followin'"_

"_first off is I need you too...play double agent is the best way to put it."_

"_you say what?"  
"the mayor. You said before something about an ascension he's planning."_

"_yeah so?"_

"_i need you to 'switch sides' in a sense."_

"_whaddya mean?"_

" _I need for you to pretend to betray Buffy and the others. Now I assure you that your safety is not in question. You will need to gain the mayor's trust and appear to be loyal to get necessary information about this so we will be able to stop it."_

"_lemme get this straight. You want me to 'turn on the gang' to get info from the mayor so we can beat him?"_

"_yes. Once every two days you will report to me to inform me on what you have found out. When I feel we have enough information I will inform everyone of your duties." I thought about it for a second._

"_what about the safety of everyone else?"_

"_well since it is the council's idea everyone will be under their protection. Of course they will not be informed. You as well will be under their protection at all times."_

"_you give me your word they will be safe?" what can I say I trusted my watcher._

"_yes Faith. My word. There is one other thing."_

"_what's that?"_

"_your relationship with Buffy."_

"_ok?"  
"the council does not approve."_

"_cus she's older?"  
"no because it is a...same sex relationship. They do not condone such behavior."_

"_so they got a thing against homosexuality?"_

"_yes I'm afraid so."_

"_well that's fucked."_

"_yes I know. Personally I do not mind at all. A happy slayer is a good slayer and all that but they have other thoughts."_

"_such as?"_

"_it isn't natural. Among other degrading things."_

"_so what do I do. Keep it on the dl?"_

"_no not exactly. You will break up with Buffy. Now before you object you have to do this or they will kill her, and your son, among the others."_

"_I'll protect them."_

"_no faith you will tell Buffy you do not love her anymore. You will make it clear you two will never be together again or you will kill us all."_

"_i will protect all of you."_

"_you will follow the orders you were just given."_

"_no. I will hire bodyguards to make sure you all are safe. I won't lose anybody I love I'm sorry Wesley." can you believe this man._

"_Faith it is the order of the council! You will do this!" he yelled. I answered him in a whisper._

"_no I wont_."

"_it is your duty!" he yelled._

"_how is my personal life my duty?"_

"_your personal life will ruin other lives." he answered just as calmly. "they don't approve faith." now it was my turn ta yell._

"_fuck that!"_

"_you have a job to do! Do it right for once!"_

"_shut the fuck up before I really hurt you!"_

"_you will do no such thing!"_

"_you got life fucked up! I wont hurt you? Yeah right!"_

"_do you want them to die?" he asked. I knew the council would do it and I couldn't let it happen. I shook my head no. "then you know what you have to do." and I did. I stormed out and broke up with Buffy on the spot._

I did what I had to. To keep all the people I love safe. I just wish it didn't hurt so fuckin' much.

I hope that explained what is goin on with faith. Just thought I'd do a real quick update. Um so who do you want Buffy to listen too. Willow(give up) or dawn(fight for her woman.)? Even though you know the consequences do you think they can get through this?


	15. Chapter 15

FPOV.

This chick just don't know how to give up. She is very very persistent. I'm tryna tell her it aint never gonna happen again but she wants ta be together. We are in Giles' office talkin right now. We got the night off so we could hang out but the gang decided that research to beat the mayor was more important than chillaxin at home. Easy for them to say they aren't out every freakin night of the year or almost every night fightin uglies.

"Faith?" Buffy says bringin me from my thoughts.

"huh?"

"can you look me directly in the eye and say you don't love me?" what the hell. Why won't she just let this go. Let me go.

"Buffy why won't you just let me go?" I ask her.

"because Faith, I love you. I know you still love me and before you say anything I know its as more than a friend. Faith why don't you tell me what brought on this change of heart. What made you decide it would be better for us to not be together even if you don't really think it is? Who is the better question really." she's lookin directly at me. She just isn't gonna let this go.

"look B, you'll be happier like this. You'll be safer too. I mean c'mon, you can find a good hot guy get married and have a bunch of Buffy juniors runnin round. When you have the little monsters me and Red are gonna fight over wh-" she interrupts me yellin.

"Faith! This isn't some god damn joke! I won't be happier , I won't find some hot guy, and I won't have any kids with someone who's name isn't Camryn Faith Lehane!" she stops to take a deep breath. She closes her eyes and reopens them and speaks through clenched teeth. "if you can look me in my eyes and tell me you aren't in love with me, that you never have been and you never will be I will back off." I look her right in the eye and say...

CPOV. 

Those two have been back there for who knows how long. I honestly have faith that those two will be back together before the night is out. I mean no I'm far from being Buffy's biggest fan but I respect her persistence. She's made it clear that she doesn't believe Faith and she isn't going to give up. I just hope who ever drove Faith to do this is able to with stand a pissed off slayer cus when Buffy finds out who it was, there will be hell to pay.

BPOV.

"i don't." oh hell no. she's not getting off that easily. She's going to say those words. If she doesn't then I know she doesn't mean it.

"you don't what?" I ask.

"you know what."

"no I don't. Why don't you tell me. Say what's on your mind." I know I'm pushing her but I know she can't lie when she's looking into someone's eyes.

"i don't...i don't..." tears start to fall from her eyes. She drops to her knees in front of me and wraps her arms around my waist. "i don't want you hurt...i don't want anybody hurt...please don't make me hurt them. Please Buffy. Please don't make me." she sobs out. What the hell is she talking about. I'll ask when she calms down. I drop down beside her and wrap my arms around her and rock her.

"baby its ok."

"no it ain't Buffy! If we are together people will...god! Can't we just be happy without people wantin to ruin it." she cries into my shoulder. I just hold her and when she calms down I'm about to ask what she is talking about when she gets up and runs out. I run after her but she's fast, she's already gone when I get out the door. I want to know what's bothering her but I can't stop the small smile on my face cus I know she still loves me. We still have a chance. But right now I gotta find out who's been fucking with my girl. Somebody's going to pay.

FPOV.

Shit. I hate it when people get through to me. Damn, she freakin saw through the act and she almost broke me. I had to get outta there. I couldn't stay cus I knew if I did I woulda kissed her and things woulda been fucked up. I'm at my room in the new house aunt piper chose for our family. I didn't even grab Matt. I left him with Cordelia. I needed alone time.

"who do I gotta kill?" marques asks from the door. He's a protective shit and he thinks he knows somebody is makin me do this.

"nobody." he comes over to the bed and lays beside me. We both lay starin at the ceilin for a while til he speaks up again. 

"liar. Who is threatenin you enough to make you break your own heart?" he just don't know how ta drop it.

"marques nobody ok. Is it so hare to believe that maybe I don't love her?" he pauses.

"yeah. You can lie to everybody else but you can't lie to me so don't try. Who is doin this to ya?" I can't tell him the council or Wesley. He'd flip right the fuck out.

"it don't matter. Just know that if me an her are together it puts lives in danger." he turns on his side to look at me.

"is it dad?" 

"nope."

"are you sure? I know you dude, you ain't afraid of no threat nobody got to administer but his. You seem scared shitless cus'a who ever got you ta break up with Buffy."

"yes I'm sure. It wasn't dad. I haven't seen him since before we left home." he eyes me for a moment.

"i never asked if you seen him, I asked was it him. You aint gotta see him for him to get to ya. You know he got connections all over the place. Why are you so afraid anyway?" you know he's right. And I never really thought about why I'm scared of this but I am. I think for a second.

"what did dad do for a livin'? I mean I know he was loaded but I never knew what he did." he looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute.

"you don't know." I shake my head. "damn. He works for the council." I close my eyes for a moment. You gotta be fuckin kiddin me.

"he what?! Please tell me you mean the city council." he sits up for a moment.

"you really didn't know did you? The watcher's council. I was sure you knew you were workin for him in a sense. I thought that was why you hated the council." I shake my head. Shit is startin to make a whole lotta sense.

"don't flip out ok." he nods his ok. "wes told me the council didn't approve of mine and Buffy's relationship. Said that I either leave her or they will kill all of you." he nods his head.

"that's got dad written all over it. Well looks like we on a mission."

"what the hell are you talkin bout marques." I ask him.

"well, for one, we got phone calls to make and we need to have a talk with daddy-o, then we got a girl to get ya." he smiles and jumps up offa the bed pullin me up with him.

"i am not talkin' to that man!" 

"then sit there while I talk. We are gonna handle this. With or without violence."

"Cameron have you lost your fuckin mind. He will kill us without battin an eyelash." I say as he's pullin me outta the house.

"you're right. hm... what to do what to do. Well then lets go talk to Wesley. Don't know what good it'll do but c'mon. I'm willin to be civil with him. Well sorta anyway." before I know it we are walkin through the library doors. As soon as we walk in marques starts askin wes questions.

"who issued the orders?" he asks calmly.

"I beg your pardon?" wes replies.

"the orders you gave Faith, who issued them?" he's bein as calm as possible.

"i don't see how that is your busine-" he loses it. He hits Wesley in the jaw before we can even process what's happenin. 

"answer the fuckin question before I get violent." he growls out.

"you're already there." Xander says. Its the first time I realize they are even in the room. 

"actually he's bein quite mild, so I suggest you answer the man Wesley." I state.

"one Na- Nathaniel Lehane. Why?" wes replies.

"told ya Faith. So whatta we do now?" well if that aint the question of the day.

i hope ya like the quick update i gave ya. 


	16. Chapter 16

Finally I update.

FPOV.

So we are all sittin in the library right now. I know they wanna ask but they don't wanna pry. Its all good though. I'll tell em if they ask.

"Faith who is looking for you?"Cordy asks. Guess she got tired of waitin. I sigh and look at her with sad eyes. Cus that's what they are right now. Sad.

"my dad. he... never mind" I was gonna tell em he was why I broke up with Buffy. I guess she caught what I wanted to say.

"oh sweetie, its ok. Don't worry about it. You know I've got your back. Always." she says comin to wrap her arms around me. I look and see Matt smilin at me.

"what's up Matt?" he just shakes his head and walks over and crawls into my lap. He turns and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"it be ok mommy." he says layin his head down on my chest. I swear my son is the best fuckin thing in the world to happen to me. I'd be lost without my little man. I see Buffy eyein me outta the corner of my eye. Like she wants to ask me somethin but don't know how.

"what's up B?" she turns in her chair until she is facin me fully. She looks at Cordy then back to me.

"can I talk to you in Giles' office for a minute?" she asks. I hope she wasn't jealous of that. Cus everybody know Cordy is strictly dickly. Well they think so anyway. Some of us know otherwise but she aint into me like that. It'd be gross. She's like a big sister to me. I try to hand Matt over to Cordy but he doesn't want to let go. I silently ask Buffy does she mind another set of ears and she just smiles and says bring him in. like I had a choice. We walk into the office and he finally lets me go only to latch on to Buffy. I love the way he's so comfortable with her. Its pretty obvious that whether or not we're together she's gonna always be part of our lives. She looks at me for a moment.

"your dad is the reason isn't he?" I know what she's talkin bout I just chose to play stupid about it. I give her a confused look. She rolls her eyes. "don't play the confused card Faith. You know what I'm talking about." damn she's good. I sigh.

"yeah. He's why." she nods her head for a second. Finally sittin down she looks up at me.

"what did he say? I mean I know it'd have to be pretty serious for you to just say stuff you don't mean." how can she read me so well? I shrug and sit beside her noticin Matt is sleep.

"don't really matter. Just know s'long as we aint together everythin' is good." she shakes her head.

"don't give me that. It does matter and everything is not good. Somebody is interfering with my happiness and possibly threating my family and that doesn't sit to well with me. Actually it gets people on my bad side." she says angrily. At some point she adjusted Matt so he was layin over her heart. Her heart rate musta picked up cus he's startin to wake up.

"calm down." I say noddin towards him. She closes her eyes and breaths deeply a few times. When she does calm he's right back in the land of the sleepin. But she doesn't look anyless pissed. "look I know you're not scared of anybody from the council but he's not the rest of them. He's the worst kind of evil. Worse than any thing you'll ever face." she looks at me. I guess she sees the fear in my eyes. Her anger is replaced with concern.

"what do you mean." she asks me. Catchin my hand I didn't even know was rubbin the back of matt's head.

"we're slayers, we slay vampires and demons and stop the world from ending. Keepin everybody we love safe. But the thing that separates him from the things we fight is we can't keep the one's we love safe from him. We can't really do anything to him. He's human." and it's true. The worst kind of evil is the human kind. I can face all kinds of monsters except the one's with a heart beat, soul, an all other human things humans have. I finally look directly into her eyes. Showin her everythin I feel. I'm scared. I've always been afraid of my dad. Slayer or not he can break me down to the little 16 girl I really am. She reaches out to cup my cheek.

"do you love me Faith?" I nod. "do you trust me?" I nod again. "well then trust I won't let anything happen to Matthew. I would kill a human before I EVER let them put a hand on him."i see the determination and I know she means it. I can't take this I lean forward and kiss her forehead lettin my tears fall. It hurts like hell to know that my pain is caused by my dad. The man who's supposed to love me unconditionally. It's tearing me up inside and she's just lettin me cry on her shoulder.

CPOV.

Sometimes I really want to meet Faith's father so I can beat him to a pulp. He is a...fucker. What? Its the only thing I could think of. I saw the look in Faith's eyes. It was fear. She is afraid of him. You know Faith she doesn't fear too many people or much of anything but she is genuinely afraid of her father. I wonder what he has done in the past to make this usually strong young woman into a scared little girl. I can hear her crying in Giles' office. I can also tell that, even though he hides it really well, that marques is scared. After a while when Buffy and Faith don't come out of the office everyone starts to head home. Well not everyone just a few people; oz, piper and the girls plus marques, and angel. Me and the gang are still here. Well the core gang. We are all having scatter conversations about nothing when some guy walks in. some gorgeous guy at that. He finally smiles and omg he really is hot.

"excuse me everyone I'm looking for a Camryn Lehane. Have you seen her?" something doesn't seem right with this very handsome stranger.

"never heard of her." I answer quickly. He raises a shaped eyebrow. Goodness he reminds me of marques. That boy is infatuated with looking good. Although he doesn't have to try hard. Oh my goodness. I can be a little slow sometimes. He's their dad. No wonder they are so fucking hot.

"actually mr. Lehane, I saw your daughter..." I shoot wes a look saying I will kill you. "yesterday. She stopped by to say that she was moving to Nebraska. I was going to inform you sir but as you know the mayor is a prime priority at the moment." good save wes.

"ah yes of course mr. Wyndham-price. So where is the other slayer?" mr. Lehane asks.

"she's...err...uh"wes stammers.

"Buffy is patrolling tonight." I say covering. "not sure which cemetery. So whose this Camryn kid?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Camryn, she's my daughter." like I didn't get that already.

"uh Cordelia he is referring to Faith." Wesley says to me.

"i see she's still using her middle name. Just like her. Wesley tell me, did her brother come with her?" he asks.

"ah yes sir. She and her brother and her son left." Wesley says. mr. Lehane just nods and walks out of the library. I turn to Wesley.

"if he finds them I will hunt you down and wish you never said your first words. I know you were the one who told him about Buffy and Faith the first time. Betray her again and you will regret it. Do you understand me Wesley." he gulps. Good he should be scared because I am absolutely serious.

"Cordelia I understand that you care a great deal for Faith and her family but I assure you whatever I do is for yours and everyone else's safety." he says to me but I hear his voice tremble.

"i didn't ask you that I asked if you understood me. Do I have to repeat myself?" he shakes his head frantically.

"n-no." he says.

"good." Faith and Buffy finally emerge from the office. I can tell by the look on her face that she knows he was here but she doesn't say anything. Well accept the one thing I thought I'd never have to hear.

"guys thanks for everything but Matt and I are moving...tomorrow. Now I don't where but if I can I'll get in touch." she says and I feel fucking terrible.

Well there is a quick update.


	17. Chapter 17

Well hey there fans!! so tha other day I'm sittin in my room zonin out right? And my best friend turns to me and ask why and how I write so damn many stories at one time. I just shrugged an said cus I got alotta ideas floatin around in my head and I wanna get them out. I can do it cus, well I don't really know how but my brain can distinguish between what plots go where with what story and whose character. Hope you guys don't mind the amount of stories I'm writing and I hope they don't start to get boring. Right now I'm in a bind though ya see I'm having trouble deciding who to put Faith and Buffy with in Seasons Change, People Don't. You got one person sayin put Buffy with Faith. Got somebody else sayin but Faith with willow. Then ya got somebody sayin put Faith with a male someone. So ya see how I can be a little stuck. But don't worry I'll figure it out. Anyways soon not sure how soon but soon a new story will be started. Its called Just Fine. Atleast until I can come up with a better title. Anyways its gonna be a cross over with All my children, kinda AU also. Hope you guys will enjoy it anyway let me give ya little background info on the story.

**Faith Lehane- 16, from Boston, non slayer, has enough siblings to form a mini football team but isn't close to all of them, is not really like the faith you saw on Buffy the vampire slayer but I hope you still like her.**

**Buffy Summers- 17, from LA, slayer, has a half brother and a half sister and one full blooded sister (dawn, willow, Xander), slayer, and is not self centered. Don't know if she's with angel or not. I'll ask her.**

**Dawn summers- 15, Buffy's full sister, not a key, and really cute.**

**Xander summers- 17, the half brother(same dad)**

**Willow summers- 17, the half sister (her and Xander are twins.)**

**William Giles- 18 aka spike non vampire**

**Wesley Giles-17 and self explanitory once I start.**

**Angel- 200 and somethin and I don't know the rest yet. Still a vampire but he's a day walker**

**Cordelia chase- 17 not too sure yet**

**Maggie stone- 22 not too sure I know how to write her character completely but I'll give it a try**

**Bianca Montgomery- 20 eh we'll see**

**Erica Kane- ? And well if you've seen the show you know erica.**

**Greenlee smyth- 20 something and hehehehe**

**Kendall hart- 20 something like greenlee and well...haven't figured it out yet. **

**Well the other folks I throw in there will be ok I think. Eh who knows what's gonna happen. So let me know if you think I should go ahead and start see where it goes or leave it alone. Til then later dayz!!**


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV.

Cordy looks so sad right now. Not that I blame her or anything I mean I know I'd be hurt like hell if willow or Xander moved away. But not like I'm hurting now. She's leaving.

"why?" Cordelia more growls then asks. "cause you're scared?" she asks this time.

"yeah Cordy. I'm scared shitless, you don't know my dad and I don't want you hurt tryin to protect me. Or Matt."Faith says.

"don't be sad auntie Cordy we come back one day" Matt says and I notice the tears starting to spill from Cordy's eyes. She picks him up and hugs him tightly before turning to Faith.

"can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Faith nods and she, Cordy, and Matt make their way into Giles' office. I can't help but feel slightly jealous at the sight. They look like a real family. I mean throw some contacts on the kid and he could honestly pass for either of their kid. I turn back to my friends and watchers. I look over at Wesley.

"how did her father find out about us?" I ask him. I feel the primal side of the slayer in me itching to get her hands around his neck.

CPOV.

I don't want them to leave. I want her hear where I feel I can protect her. She's like the baby sister I never had. The same baby sister I'd lay down everything for.

"look Cordy I know what your gonna say and yeah I do." she says before I can say anything. I'm trying to hold it together but there are not stopping the tears that are spilling.

"Faith if you go it'll tear me and Buffy up. Not to mention everyone else who care about you and Matthew. Plus if you leave how are we gonna defeat the mayor. You can't leave and break up this family bond we've got. You're like a sister to me and I don't want you out of my sight. At least not yet." she sighs sitting down on the small couch in here.

"Cordelia I love you ok. Like a big annoying sister and I get this wanting to protect your family thing, really I do but its safer for all involved." she says her voice cracking.

"no it isn't Faith. What if your dad finds another reason to come after you and Matthew? Then what? At least if you stay here you'll have someone watching yours and his back constantly." I say. It does make more sense. She seems to think it over.

"true but what if he decides to come after you all because I'm here. I can't take that risk cor. Please understand." she says pleading with her eyes.

"no Faith I won't understand it. Your risking your life doing this." she shakes her head.

"but more importantly I'm saving lives."she says yet even though she's saying it like a good thing I can't miss the sadness.

"Faith what aren't you telling me?" she looks a little shocked I picked up on her hiding something.

"Matt go hang with Buffy please." she says. He nods and kisses my cheek as I put him down. I turn back to her. "no matter what I know I can't get away from him. He'll always find me and make life hell. What's worse is its putting that little boy's life in danger. I cant do that anymore." she says shaking her head. She pulls some papers out of her pocket and takes a deep breath. "will you do something for me Cordelia?" I look at her. This better not be what I think it is.

"depends." I say.

"will you...will you be matt's legal guardian? Now before you say no I know a couple spells where he wont...he wont remember me and I can change his appearance. Please Cordy I'm begging you, being with me is only shortening his life expectancy." she says trying her best not to break down. This is killing her I can tell.

"tell me what you're hiding and I'll consider it. Its not a yes not even a maybe." I say to her. In all seriousness I'm not taking her son away from her. "why don't we just kill your father. All of this will be over then. I mean I'm sure your a-"

"he's fuckin invincible!" she screams. "I've tried. More then a lot. I've cut his head off, blown him up, shot him in the heart, I swear he's worse than Dracula" she says and now she is breaking down. I wrap my arms around her as she sobs. "i swear if I find a way to kill him I will but so far its been fucking impossible."she cries into my neck. After her sobs stop I realize she's cried herself to sleep. I slip away from her to got and get Matt and Buffy. The two people keeping her going. I notice Buffy and Matt playing go fish.

"hey guys." I say. They look up at me. "could you two go sit with Faith for a little while?" the nod and Matt jumps off of his chair making his way pulling Buffy along. "oh and Matt, raise that sound barrier sweetie." I tell him. There will be yelling out here and I don't want it waking Faith up. I make my way over to the gang. "what are we doing?" I ask willow.

"research on ways to defeat the mayor. I mean yeah we know he's gotta go all boom but how can we pull it off is more what we are researching." she says.

"well stop we have more important things to worry about than the mayor." I say in my own take charge tone.

"more important than the mayor?" Giles asks taking his glasses off.

"yeah. Faith." and I'm serious. She is more important to me than the mayor. I think Buffy would agree.

"Cordy I don't see how Faith is more important." Xander says.

"she's leaving. If she leaves its going to hurt a lot of people. Some people lash out when they are hurting and do you really think the mayor would have anything on a slayer who is hurting emotionally and super bitch Cordy?" I say getting in his face. I see and hear him gulp.

"quite right," Giles starts. "well do you know her reasons for a need to depart?" glad someone is with me.

"yeah her father. He's gotten her good and afraid of him." I tell him.

"yes of course, I gathered as much. What can we do to help?" I shrug.

"research ways to stop him? I'm not to sure on the whole thing. Maybe we could all just convince her that we have her back. Maybe it'll break her resolve?" I say to them. I really don't know how we are going to keep her here but it won't matter soon enough.

"why don't we just have angel round up some vamps to take out her dad?" Xander asks. Sometimes I see why I'm with him. His heart is in the right place.

"no Xander it will be useless. Nathaniel Lehane is in every sense of the word invincible." Wesley says.

"there's away to beat him its just unknown." I didn't even know marques and the sisters had orbed in. he scared the hell out of me just speaking like that.

"you think?" I ask him.

"we know. We'll go check the book of shadows, marques and piper stay here." phoebe says. She and Paige orb out after getting the ok from everyone.

"so what brought you guys here?" Xander asks. I think he has a crush on the sisters. Not that I blame them.

"emotional call from my sister and nephew. Matt threw everything he and Faith are feeling to me an phoebes here."marques says nodding over his shoulder. "where they at?"

"Giles' office with Buffy." they nod and make their way into the office. As they disappear inside I can't help but sigh. 'Why can't life cut us a break sometimes?' I think to myself

sorry it took so long to update. i promise to be more on my game. i hope. well laterz


	19. Chapter 19

FPOV.

So right now everybody is in the library researchin on my behalf. Well sorta. They wanna help me find a way ta beat my dad. We've looked through almost every book known to us and nothing. Not a damn thing. But I look up and see Buffy with Matt in her lap and they are lookin at a book, although Matt aint readin it, and I realize that I can't let this happen. Even though for what I did to my mom and Allan finch I don't deserve to be happy I have a chance and I'm gonna take it. Dad better get ready for a war because nobody is gonna get hurt if I can help it.

"yo B, can I borrow you in g-man's office for a few minutes?" she looks a little shocked but nods. She stands up after Matt hops off of her lap. As soon as she moves away he takes her seat. Its official I think my son is attached to Buffy. We make our way into Giles' office and we're quiet for a minute. I'm mostly tryina gather my thoughts.

"so what's up?" she asks all cheerily. God I love this girl so much. Even when life is shit she smiles.

"i-I've been thinkin and I think you and Cordy are right." she looks a little confused so I clarify. "a-about movin and how it'd be bad for Matt." ok why the hell am I stutterin. Voice stop that.

"good. Wait, this means you're staying right?" she asks me.

"y-yeah. Thanks." ok take a few deep breaths.

"for what?" she looks totally confused now.

"for helpin me when you didn't have too. You coulda let me leave and you didn't so thanks." I say sincerely. Cus I really do mean it.

"no problem. Now, what's really on your mind?" have I ever said I hate it when she does that.

"what d-do you mean?" I ask. Damn nervous habit.

"Faith don't forget I know everything about you. You told me. Something I particularly remember is you used to have a stuttering problem but got over it with speech classes when you were twelve. Now you only stutter when you're nervous of anxious. So what's up?" ya know that's why I never told anybody but Cordy everythin about me. They remember shit.

"i got somethin I need ta say to ya but I don't really know what good its gonna do." I say she nods for me to continue. I take a deep breath...

BPOV.

She's got something big to tell me I can feel it. And I have a feeling I'm going to like it. She takes a deep breath.

"ok so look I'm not real good at expressin myself but I gotta say you were right. Even though I already admitted it to an extent I feel like I need to say it. For me. b- Buffy all those times I kept tellin you I love you as a friend it was true but not the whole truth. I do love you as a friend and I meant what I said bout you bein my other best friend," she stops and takes another breath. I don't say anything for fear she'll stop. "you see I love you in every way I can think of. As a friend, as a girlfriend, as a sister slayer the whole thing. You were right I do love you and I always will. No doubt about it. Its amazin you stick around an put up with me an all my shit. You gotta know what I did that day is what I had to do. What I felt I had to anyway. But I don't think I did and I'm sorry. For hurtin you like that and thinkin that you needed my protection. You don't NEED cus you can take care of yourself but that don't mean you always gotta." she stops and I don't really know what to say.

"what exactly are you saying Faith?" I don't want to get my hopes up. But I really really hope she's saying she wants to be with me. Some people would call me stupid for taking her back with out being pissed but I will. She did it to protect everyone and I can't be mad at that.

"that I know I really don't deserve it but I want you to forgive me. I don't know maybe give me another chance?" I have to close my eyes and silently thank whoever was listening to my prayers last night. This is what I want. I'm not about to say no.

"do you mean it? Because I don't want to get back together to find out you did it to spite your father. Do you really want to be with me?" I said I wouldn't say no. I never said I wouldn't be cautious.

"Buffy I mean it. I swear that I would never ask if I didn't. I want to be with you if you still want me. If not I'll accept that but I do." she says and I look in her eyes and I know she means it.

"please don't hurt me like that again. I love you but a person can only take so much hurt from somebody they love." she nods at me.

"i swear I will never hurt you like that again. I will never hurt you intentionally." she says to me. I don't say anything for a few minutes and she starts to look worried. Until I jump into her arms. She can barely hold us up since I caught her off guard.

"of course I'll give you another chance! But I mean it I don't want to be hurt like that again. And I swear this goes both ways. I will never hurt you or Matt." she smiles really brightly.

"i know baby. I love you so much." she says leaning in.

"i love you too." I say closing the distance that's left. The kiss is slow and full of promise. Mostly of what the future holds. Promise that we'll be there for each other. This has got to be the best feeling in the world. She has some very soft lips. Just as I'm about to deepen it faith pulls back and I can't help but pout. She chuckles.

"i swear one day you and Matt are gonna be the death of me." she says shaking her head. "aight B I'm gonna put ya down and then we're gonna go finish our research." she says like I'm four. I glare at her playfully.

"but I don't wanna." I say

"get down or research?"

"either." I say and I'm serious. She just shakes her head again, puts me down and proceeds to drag me back to the land of the evil books. We get out there we see marques playing with Matt. Faith raises an eyebrow.

"how did he get out of research and don't say cus Matt got lonely he's got his psp." she says. Its true.

"allergies."he says like that explains anything.

"the books aren't that old are they?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"nope I'm allergic to reading. Yeah its terrible. I get headaches and then my vision goes all blurry and not-"

"ok we get it. No reading for you." Faith says. I can hear the laughter she's trying to contain from her voice. We get back to researching and everything is quiet for a while.

CPOV.

We've been reading for like ever. God you'd think someone would make it easy to find solutions. I mean it- oh my god. I found it!

"oh my fucking goodness!" I exclaim. They look at me like I'm crazy so I start to read. Well in Cordelia talk anyway. This talk is so lame. "when a slayer is born from the p3 line she'll be the child of the only male. This male the eldest of the charmed ones will be evil and invincible. The only thing that can beat him is the pure and untamed hatred and rage of his children." I tell them. They looked shocked. "i can read things other than magazines ya know." Faith being the smart ass she is decided to lighten the mood.

"didn't know ya could read those. Learn somethin new everyday." she said to me with a small smile. "but for real I got a lot of emotions but rage isn't one of them." she says.

"where that maybe true if she did have rage it would be dangerous to try and release it." wes says.

"why?" willow asks.

"well, because if a slayer losses herself in rage it can cause dire consequences including the scale between good and evil to go unbalanced." Giles says.

"but what if he does something and we can't stop Faith's rage?" piper asks.

"what do you mean?" Wesley asks her obviously lost. I answer.

"well its obvious that their family is drivin by their emotions. What if he doesn't know he could be beaten and plays on those emotions. If that's the case nobody has control over what happens." I tell him. Its true that family lets their emotions guide them. So far its done a good job. Giles thinks for a minute or two.

"our." piper says to me. I give her a confused look. "our family. Your part of it too." she says with a smile. Then I realize she was correcting me when I said their family. I smile back.

"well ms. Chase I suppose your right we shall just have to hope nothing of the sort happens." Wesley says. I don't have time to make a comment when thirteen or fourteen guy dressed in camouflage come bursting into the library followed by mr. Lehane.

"hello everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he says. I don't like where this is heading.

"Father, what do you want?" marques asks trying to be civil. I can tell he wants to fight though.

"nothing in particular, men grab my grandson if you would." he says to the men.

"touch him and die." faith growls out. Her father just laughs.

"proceed boys." then the battle breaks out. Everyone is up fighting someone but it doesn't seem to phase them. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Faith's dad laughing like he's watching a fucking sitcom.

"enough!" he yells after watching all of us fight for more than twenty minutes.

"why are you doing this? Can't you just leave us alone?" Faith asks. He just shakes his head.

"tsk, tsk Camryn, you just don't get it do you? You've caused a lot of embarrassment to this family and now you need to be punished. Get Matthew and lets go men." he says. Faith and the rest of us are about to jump into battle again but he stops up. "try anything and we'll kill him." then we hear a gun cock. He says a few words and smiles. He has them escort Matt out screaming at the top of his lungs for his mommy but we can't move. I mean physically its impossible. "well Camryn its been nice seeing you. Oh I'll make sure that little bastard of yours writes you sometime." and he leaves. Its about twenty minutes before any of us can move. When we do finally get our motor skills back Faith and marques don't move. They're probably numb. I mean they'd give their lives to protect the one person they just couldn't. That's when I notice the change. Their eyes are black. No not dark brown the entire eye is black. Faith stands like she's moving on auto pilot. She looks at her hands and I see they are smoking. She closes her fist and her eyes and when she opens her eyes they are no longer black but her hands are on fire. Marques seems back to normal.

"Faith?" he calls her sounding a bit afraid. I can understand from what I've learned this is the first time this has ever happened. She looks at him and smiles so slightly.

"gotta motor. Catch ya later bro." and she doesn't orb out. The entire spot she was standing in goes up and flames and then it goes out and she's gone. I look at marques.

"i-i can't orb. A-a-and I don't feel matt's presence." he says. I know for a fact he can always feel Matt, Faiths, and the sisters presence. No matter where they are. If he can't that'd mean they were dead.

"he's not dead." I say trying to calm him. He's on the verge of hyperventilating. He looks at Paige, phoebe, and piper and asks the same question I'm thinking of;

"what the fuck are we?!" I really want to know what they are too.

_**Tbc...**_

thought id give you guys something to hold ya over with this story. Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV.

Its been a little over a week and he's still missing. Faith hasn't gotten any better but she also isn't dangerous. At least I don't believe she is. Marques is...well I'm not sure. He says he's dealing but I don't know. When he asked the question, ya know 'what are they?' we got an answer we didn't expect. They are so far from human it isn't funny. But they're harmless. Sure they may be mostly evil in a biological sense but that's it. We're in the library right now. Temper control is what we're working on. Don't want one of them losing it at the wrong moment and hurting themselves. That would be real bad. Right now Willow and Marques are arguing. Again.

"Its not my fault your sister is crazy!" she yells at him. I wonder what she did.

"You fuckin provoked her!" he yells back.

"Sure because I wanted to be set on fire!" I'm so tired of this. Day in and day out all they do is argue with Willow.

"Technically you did ask for it Red." Faith says as calm as ever.

"I don't remember saying 'hey Faith do you think you could you know set me on fire. I think it'd be loads of fun.' no I really don't remember saying anything remotely close to that." she says with her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Nah you said, 'hey Faith that was a neat trick you did last week. Do you mind showing me how?' not my fault you didn't pay attention and caught fire." Faith says in response.

"But it is your fault your crazy. I think you did it on purpose."Willow says.

"Ya still think I'm gonna hurt ya? Go head think it all ya want. Not gonna happen." I wonder exactly how Faith can stay so calm. Willow says some pretty low shit to her.

"Giles I really think we need to find a spell to take these new found powers of Faith's away. I don't really feel safe around her." Will says looking at Giles.

"They aren't new found aight. They're just recently awakened. We aint findin shit to take nothin from me." Faith says starting to show traces of anger.

"Faith you must understand where Willow is coming from. While having some powers is normal for a slayer the ones you have acquired could have in no way been suppressed." Giles says cleaning his glasses.

"How the fuck would you know? Do you know my family history? Didn't think so. You heard my aunts I'm not a regular slayer. I'm not human like the slayer should be. My mom came from a long lines of a lotta demons and so much evil it would make Satan shiver. Do you dare tell me I gotta understand where the insecure little girl right there is coming from. They were suppressed because I've never felt emotions so strong. If she doesn't feel safe she can stay the fuck away from me just like anybody else." her tone is low but it holds so much.

"While I understand that your mother was far from human your father on the other hand is human. Meaning you are half human and no human, half or full, should posses such powers." Giles says. I wish they'd stop. She looks at him before turning and picking up a newspaper. She doesn't say anything.

"Giles is right Faith if they were natural Marques would have them too. And hello non freaky powers guy over there." Willow says. I see Faith taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. She turns back to them, fire in her eyes. No I don't mean the expression I mean full on blazing flames. Makes her look like she's wearing contacts.

"He does. And any way right now I could care less about your opinion of me I have more important things to worry about." she says then she leaves and I finally realize Buffy isn't here.

"Where's Buffy?" I ask looking around.

"With Paige they're lookin for Matt on foot today." Marques says. I nod.

"So what are your freaky powers. Your sister says you have some how come we've never seen them?" Xander asks him.

"Same as Faith's but different." is his answer. Void of emotion.

"Same but different how?" Giles asks. Can they cut these two some slack.

"Its flames but they can't burn you. They'll freeze you to death in less than a second of contact." he says like its no big deal. Well that's interesting.

"R-really?" Willow asks with a slight stutter.

"Yep. Do me a favor though Will?" she nods. "I like you, not really sure why cus I don't like a lotta people but your ok so I was wonderin would ya leave my sister alone. Cus no matter how much I like ya I can make ya life hell." he says and she just nods. How very smart of her.

FPOV.

Honestly I don't think my life can get any worse. My little boy is still missin, I'm findin myself uncomfortable around the gang, and I'm findin it hard to talk to anybody. And by anybody yes I do mean Cordy. Usually I can tell her anythin an not worry bout it but I don't know lately I don't really feel like myself. Like somebody else is takin over my body really. But at the same time I still got total control cus if I didn't lets just say I wouldn't be so harmless. I'd really fuck somebody up for breathin around me the wrong way. Damn near everybody's been cool but there is still Red. I don't know why but she just genuinely don't like me. Which don't really bother me I just wish she'd stop pressing my buttons. I'm like a damn bomb right now. I feel so fuckin helpless. Like I can't save the one person who needs me. The one person who's life depends on the decisions I make now. If I make the wrong way he could cut himself off emotionally Giles and co keep sayin its impossible for him to do it. He's only a toddler so he wouldn't be able to close himself off. I don't believe that though. I really think that even little kids know, to a certain extent anyway, how to do it. Like it would be an unconscious move and they wouldn't realize they were doing it until they were much older. Young kids are complex as hell. Like have you ever realized that if a baby don't trust or recognize someone they'll scream their little lungs out. Giles says its cos babies already cry a lot and being round the unfamiliar has nothin to do with it. Yeah right. I think babies know who's good and who aint. Who they can and can't trust even if they can't help it. Like some people they have to trust. Parents for example, a kid will trust their parents almost no matter what at a young age. Even if the parent is repeatedly hurtin the child. Then later on in life when they can help it that trust will probably fail. Then again maybe not. I mean if they keep getting hurt by the same person the trust is still there on some level even if its not acknowledged. Right? Maybe Giles is right and I'm wrong about alla this but y'know what they say. Everybody's got an opinion. Like now in my opinion Willow sucks. I know real mature Faith. Who cares she's annoyed me. I actually left to go home to the weight room we got to think. Maybe its my fault. Maybe I'm baitin her without realizin it. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut around her. Yeah I think that's what I'll do. Then ma- somethin don't feel right. Right now, not here though, somethin big is bout to go down. I close my eyes focusin on the energy I'm feelin and I know where I need to go. The library...

so its short I know but soon, not sure when, there will be another update. So reviews would be nice. Very nice.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV.

Call me crazy but at the moment I don't care that the mayor is holding a gun to Matthew's head. Yeah I'm crazy. I just wish Faith would hurry the hell up. I mean her brother can only do so much himself. Sure he's strong but he's not that strong. The mayor is all 'I'm invincible look at me' but Faith'll come and show him. He doesn't know what the word invincible means. Nope. No siree. Where the hell is she?!

FPOV.

Damn. He's got it blocked from magic. Oh he's good. I had to fuckin walk all the way here. I don't know how I knew but I just did. I knew he wouldn't do nothin til I got there. So I took my time. I'm standin outside the door now. Marques is fightin him. Well more like 'sparrin' with him. He aint even usin half his strength. Funny to see his silly self hoppin around like he's some kinda boxer or somethin.

"Cameron, don't play with people and you don't know where they've been." I say casually strollin in. he stops messin with the mayor.

"But I was bored and I couldn't help it. What took ya kid?" he asks me.

"Place is blocked off from magic. Right mayor Wilkins?" I ask Richard. Go ahead and confirm what I already know.

"Right you are Faithy. That's why the witch couldn't do any spell, your aunt can't orb in, and your brother couldn't take me." he says lookin smug.

"Uh Faith? You might want to concentrate on your son. Ya know the little boy whos currently looking at the gun the mayor is holdin." Xander says. I look over at Matt and he looks terrified.

"Mommy help me." he says. It almost breaks my heart.

"You come to make a deal and if I don't agree you gonna shoot my son?" I ask the mayor. Marques is tryin so hard not to snicker.

"Well yes actually. You come back to work for me and I'll let the boy live." he says. There goes that damn smug smile again. I look from him to Matt.

"Shoot him." I say with a shrug. He falters for a moment.

"Excuse me. You're willing to let your own son die? You really are evil." he says.

"You're still talkin, I said shoot him." I hear a few gasps when they realize I'm serious. I'm not here to save nobody. I'm here to kill him. There won't be an Ascension.

"Well if you insist." he says and he pulls the trigger. I yawn. God talk about wastin my time.

"That was fun." I say walkin over to him. "But it shows how much you know about me." I say with my own smug smile. I grab his chin and for the first time I see fear in his eyes.

"Yo Fai, don't draw it out dude. Just do it. We got more important shit to think about." Marques says. I nod. I squeeze a little and his eyes go wide before he starts to sweat then his skin goes blue. He stops breathin and everything in his body freezes. Finally his eyes roll back in his head.

"Faith." marques says.

"Oh alright." I concentrate and his head explodes. Whoa cool. Cliché but cool.

"Thank you. So anyway we gotta talk." marques says.

"Faith! He...he killed your son!" I stare at willow for a moment then the body. I shrug and walk over to marques throwin an arm over his shoulder leading him out.

BPOV.

We've been looking for hours and nothing. I'm tired and I want to get back to Faith to make sure she's ok. But something in me just doesn't let me stop looking. Paige just tried to orb to the library to check in but she couldn't. That is beyond odd. But then again this is sunnydale. It would be odd if we had a normal day. She stands in place for a moment before almost collapsing. I grab her around her waist and put my arm over my shoulder. She gasps and looks dazed for a few minutes. Ok what the hell was that?

"Wow and wow." she says.

"What?" she shakes her head.

"Faith just tapped into the power of the charmed." she says. Ok is anybody else confused.

"I thought she was already using it. Like before and things." she shakes her head.

"No, she never used the charmed powers. Like I told you earlier she is more powerful than I could imagine. We don't know how or why but she's good so we don't worry. But just now, she tapped into the family power and it gave me a freakin rush. Like...like I just had eight energy drinks so imagine how she feels." she says sounding completely amazed at the power her niece possesses. Hell I am too.

"If she ever went evil, she'd be dangerous beyond a big bad wouldn't she?" I have to ask. She nods.

"Oh yeah, like if you two fought to the death, for what ever reason, and you gained the upper hand you still wouldn't win." she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well for example...say you stabbed her and she fell off a roof, the most that would happen is she'd end up in a coma." she says. Well that's a crazy scenario. Oh well. Glad I don't have to worry about it.

"Oh ok. You ready to head back?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah. Let me orb you home." she says. I smile.

"Alright you show off you." I say and she slaps my arm lightly.

CPOV.

Well that was...interesting. so... the mayor is dead. Matt is dead? Nah I don't think so. Faith and Marques walk back into the library laughing.

"Ok Faith, what the hell is your problem?" willow yells in her face. Slowly her smile fades and she gets a blank expression.

"You." she says simply.

"Ok I know that. I mean you let your son get killed. That's the same as murder." I see a series of emotions play in Faith's eyes before they go back blank.

"Will you ever see me as I don't know...human?!" Faith asks her. Willow looks at her blankly just like Xander and I didn't know Giles was here.

"Well Faith I'm sure she would if you acted like one." Giles says cleaning his glasses.

"God you guys she isn't a monster you know." I say. I can't believe them. Things are finally falling into place.

"She let her own son die. I think that classifies her as a monster." Xander says.

"That..." I start pointing at the body. "isn't Matt." I say. Everything makes so much sense to me.

"It looks a hell of a lot like him." Xander says to me.

"Yeah the mayor mighta been able to get him away from their dad." Willow says. I'm about to say something to her when piper and phoebe walk in.

"Hey guys ho-...oh my god what the hell is that?!" Piper shrieks pointing at 'Matt.' faith and her brother laugh. "Stop laughing and clean it up!" she yells at them. They just laugh harder. Hell even phoebe is laughing.

"Um hello! Is anybody missing the point that Faith let her son get killed?!" sometimes willow should just shut up. The three buffoon's giggles die down. And Faith speaks up.

"Geeze Red. Despite what you thinka me I'm not, like Cordy said, a monster. That's not my son and I know it." she says. Willow crosses her arms over her chest.

"And how can you be sure?" she asks.

"One I'm his mother and two the mayor blocked all magic from getting in. Matt is pure magic, no trace of human." she says with a shrug. Willow seems to think.

"But I thought his dad was human." she says.

"Nope. That boy is 100 percent magic. Amazing you'd think he inherited some human from me but nope. And even if it was Matt the mayor wouldn'ta been able to kill him." she says.

"What do you mean?" Xander asks.

"Well Matt woulda been scared yeah cus hello he's only two but he also don't like my bein threatened and he don't like bein threatened either. The mayor threatened to kill him in away that was directed at both of us, he woulda killed the mayor then. Plus I'm positive because I felt Paige trying to orb in and it didn't work and she's more human than Matt." she says.

"Oh." they say at the same time. Faith just rolls her eyes.

"So we got a plan." marques says. "We know how to get Matt back." I brighten at this.

"how?" I ask excitedly.

"We stop lookin..."

alright I know cliffhanger booooo anyway sorry for anybody who thought Faith had lost it at the beginning of the chapter. And I know its short but I'll update soon. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning!! yes this chapter has one... it contains sexual content. If you don't feel comfortable reading it then don't. If ya do enjoy.**

FPOV.

Ok I know I'm a little out there with this suggestion but do they gotta look at me like I'm crazy? Seriously, a little trust on their part would be nice.

"Alright, we stop looking and then what?" Cordelia asks showin her support. It means a hell of a lot to me.

"You're going to go along with this plan?!" willow asks outraged. Ya know I'm real close to causin her a lot of physical pain. Like I really wanna make her hurt. Like a lot.

"She's my best friend, I'd trust her with my life, and I know she'd never hurt her son. So yeah I'm going along with it. If you don't like it get the fuck out." Cordelia says defendin me. God this chick is so awesome. Don't tell her I said that. It'd just make her ego bigger and there aint enough room for her ego and mine. Red sighs cus she knows Cordy is right. I'd never hurt Matt.

"Fine." she says.

"First I just wanna...um I wanna...erm..." I trail off scratchin my head. Tryin to find the right words.

"You're welcome Faith. We get it." Cordelia says. Wonderful.

"Good. So this is how this is gonna work..."

BPOV.

I get home and my mother is there talking to Dawn about something I could care less about. Who knows. They've been holding up ok I guess. Sometimes they are a wreck but others they keep a strong face. Its like Matt was a whole part of our family. In a way I guess he was. I think of him as my son, mom seems him as a grandson, Dawn sees him as a nephew. He and Faith have came into our lives like a whirlwind and now I can't ever imagine life without either one of them. That's why we have to find him. I don't know how much more of this Faith can take. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Buffy?" Dawns voice pulls me from my thoughts. I try to stop it but I can't. The tears start and they don't want to stop. Dawn and mom just come and wrap there arms around me while I cry. I can tell they are trying really hard to hold back tears as well. Dawn is soothing both me and mom. She's being the strong one.

"Don't worry Buffy, we'll find him. He'll be ok then we can go back to our normal lives." she repeats this over and over but I can tell she's trying to convince herself more than me.

CPOV.

Ok, its crazy and I don't think it'll work but I trust Faith.

"That's your big plan?! That's stu-" willow started but Faith finally lost it. She went and grabbed willow around the waist. "Put me down!" willow yells as Faith carries her into a back room.

"Shut the fuck up and stop movin so much!" Faith yells. Even though I can't see them I can tell it's probably a funny scene.

"What are you doing!" willow yells then I here what sounds like tape?

"I said keep still!" Faith yells. This is so not funny but Marques are trying our best to keep from laughing. "Dammit Red quit squirmin! You're just makin this har- ow! You fuckin bit me!" Faith says.

"Damn right I did! Now quit it!" they sound like children!

"I SAID stay still you little- ow you little fucker! Keep your feet to yourself!" Faith yells before there are a few muffled sounds and slights shrieks. Finally she comes out carrying willow in a chair. Taped to a chair with tape around her mouth and everything. Oh this is too much.

"Now, Red, you are gonna sit there and be a good little willow and I wont be forced to inflict massive amounts of pain on your body. And aint nobody gonna let her out til I say so cus if you do you'll be in the same boat as her. Got me?" this is too funny. Marques and I burst out laughing at the sight of willow glaring at Faith over the tape covering half of her face. Hell even Giles and Xander are laughing. No correction everyone in here is laughing.

"mmffmmmanasin" willow says.

"Quiet Red. We'll feed you later." Faith says. She is too much.

"Faminitmmfffmfngigne!" damn this is gibberish but obviously Faith understands it. She gets a look of concentration.

"Ya think?" she asks and willow nods. "Wicked. Thanks red." she says with a smile.

"Ammffmmmfannfnfnm?" I think that was a question.

"Hell no!" Faith and Marques say at the same time.

"Ermntff-"

"No! That's final." Faith says.

"Ok are you going to fill us in on how you understand that?" I ask. I'm really curious to know how they can translate that jumble of words. She looks like she going to say something then she stops. She turns to look at her brother who looks at her confused.

"Actually I don't know how we understood that." she says. Alright. We spend the next hour or so discussing the plan. I pray this works.

FPOV.

I just spent forever and a day goin over this damn plan with most of the gang. Its solid. Can't go wrong. Tomorrow we start and then soon it'll all be over. Oh yeah. I'm likin the sound of things goin back to normal. With the mayor outta the way aint much to else to worry bout. Well not for me anyway. Just getting my boy back. I'm walkin up my drive way when I see B sittin on my porch. Haven't seen her in seems like forever.

"Hey B. haven't seen ya since yesteryear." I say sittin beside her. She gives me a smile but I can tell its forced.

"Feels that way for me too." she says layin her head on my shoulder.

"So we came up with a plan earlier, we set it into motion tomorrow and all I need you to do is be there." I tell her. I'm not gonna tell her the other part. She might worry. Don't want her doin none of that.

"Anything else I can do to help?" she asks. I think.

"Stay?" I ask her. I seriously want her here tonight. Knowin she's close by will put my mind at ease. A little anyway.

"Ok." she says and we go into the house and lay in my bed. I never really noticed I haven't decorated my room yet. I'll get on that later. We're facin each other just lookin into each others eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" she asks in a whisper. I must be lookin confused cus she elaborates. "They change so much I never know what color they actually are." she says. I think for a moment. Only way I can explain the color is:

"Lighter than honey but darker than hazel." I say. She smiles.

"You have beautiful eyes." she says. I give her a small smile.

"So do you. Everything about you is beautiful." I whisper. Ya see she's the only person I'd say exactly what I'm thinkin too, other than Matt or Marques, and not worry bout soundin mushy or nothin. She leans forward and kisses me. It starts off gentle but the passion is there. She pushes her tongue in my mouth and I swear I thank god I'm layin down cus I woulda fell by now. I could do this forever ya know. Just kissin her is like, one of the best experiences.

BPOV.

As much as I love kissing Faith its not enough. Not tonight. I want more. I need more. We've never gone all the way. Mostly because I wasn't ready. But I'm ready now. I want this. I want her. I lean up and push her back until she's on her back. She breaks the kiss for a moment and then I remember what she said about always being on top. I'm about to pull back when she stops me.

"I trust you." she whispers pulling me in for another kiss. I break away from her mouth and start to kiss down her jaw to her neck. She arches her neck to give me more access. I start to kiss and lick my way down to the top of her shirt. I sit back so that I'm straddling her thighs sitting up. She leans up and I take her shirt off. No bra. Wonderful. Saves me work. She gives me a small smile before returning the favor. She then quickly removes my bra.

"Just say the word and we'll stop." she says. I nod and take her lips in a very very hot kiss. I think this kiss would've burned satan. I push her back down and start the path downward with my kisses. I kiss, lick, and suck gently on every piece of skin I can reach. I start moving down her stomach to her naval. I've never been with a girl before but I'm not nervous either. Shouldn't I be? Oh well. I want to do this. I get to the top of her jeans and before I start to unbutton them she stops me.

"Wait," I look up at her. "Nothin that makes you uncomfortable. You don't gotta do nothin you don't want to." she says. I smile and nod and continue my task. I get her pants undone and proceed to pull them down. No panties either. Even better. So right now I'm face to face with her pussy. Every part of her really is beautiful. I feel she's about to say something so I gently run the flat of my tongue along her lips. She lets out a low moan while trying to keep her hips still. Damn she's wet. Seeing her like this is turning me on so much. But right now is about her. I run my tongue along her slit again but with more pressure. I bring my fingers up to part her lips. I use the tip of my tongue to tease her clit. I make little light circles over her clit and around her hole until she's squirming.

"Baby...please..." she moans out. I can't say no to her so I do. I her clit into my mouth and suck gently while I gently enter her with one finger. Gawd she's tight. She feels so good around my finger. I start up a slow thrusting motion, sucking in time with each thrust. She starts to pump her hips with me. This. is. So. Hot.

"More baby...i want more of you..." she sighs out and I enter a second finger at the same time picking up my pace. She starts to moan louder and that is the hottest sound I've ever heard. Sweat starts to coat her stomach and her breathing gets more and more ragged.

"Oh my gawd...B I'm gonna...oh fuck Buffy I'm gonna cum...oh fuck..." she moans out. I speed up even more and I feel her convulsing around my fingers. She grabs my head as she moans out my name over and over again. Bucking her hips while she rides out her orgasm. I continue my thrusts until she starts to relax. She pulls me up her body quickly and kisses me with so much passion. She's tasting herself and I'm wondering can this get any hotter. Then she flips us over until I'm on my back.

"I love bein a slayer B. we don't tire easily." she says with a wink and moves down my body. Quickly she takes off my pants and underwear and starts working my clit with her fingers. Her fingers leave and before I can look down to see what happened I feel her mouth on my.

"Oh fuck Faith!" I moan out loudly. Its amazing in can form sentences. She starts licking me thoroughly and I can't help but moan out. Then she starts sucking on my clit and I come. Hard. Its like thirteen days from yesterday before I come back down to her kissing her way up my body.

"Gawd you're amazing." she gets this devilish grin on her face.

"Oh but I'm just getting started she says." all I can think is: I can't wait to see what she means.

Some may think its soon but I figured they could go ahead and have their first time. The plan will be revealed in the next chapter so sit tight.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV.

When I first wake up the first thing I notice is a guitar. So obviously I'm not in my room. Then it all comes flooding back. Last night. Faith made love to me like I never knew was possible. I swear she has a major reason to be conceited. She is damn good. In more ways than one. Hehe. I turn over expecting to find her beside me but there's no Faith. What the hell?

CPOV.

So today is the day we set this plan into motion. Its actually kind of simple. Since we aren't looking for Matthew anymore Faith is going to do a spell where she'll be inside his mind. You see she's not looking for Matt like her father obviously wants. No she's looking for daddy dearest himself. I just hope she knows what the hell she's getting herself into.

"Cordelia I can't do this anymore." my latest secret says to me pulling me from my thoughts. Sliding strong arms around my waist.

"Why not?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Cus I'm fallin for ya. I can't just keep sneakin around bein a fuck when you need it. I know I don't deserve much else but you're with Xander." he says.

"Look Marques I don't want this to end. If you want I'll break up with Xander and we'll tell everyone." I tell him. Yes I'm with Faith's brother. To a sense anyway. More like fuck buddies but I do feel strongly for him. He shakes his head.

"No. not yet. If I come back then yo-" I cut him off.

"WHEN you come back. Not if." I say. I don't want to hear any of that.

"Cordelia you and I both know there is a chance me and Faith aint comin back. That chance is actually practically greater then you wakin up tomorrow. We're stronger but I don't know how strong." he says. I refuse to accept that.

"You and your sister are coming back! And when you do we will be together. Plain and simple." I tell him. He sighs. Knowing he's not going to get me to believe different.

BPOV.

Ok so she's been...not beside me for too long. I don't like waking up without her here. Even though this was our first time sleeping together. She comes back into the bedroom before I hop up to go look for her looking extremely adorable. She's wearing a spongebob tank top and boxers. The front of the boxer say 'I'm ready.' her hair is all messed up in different directions and she's yawning looking extremely cute.

"Hey I didn't wake ya did I?" she asks me crawling back into bed. I sigh when I feel her arm wrap around my waist.

"No, just cut me off guard when you weren't here." I say snuggling back into her.

"Sorry, I went to go get aunt piper's breakfast ready so she can grab it on her way to work." she says.

"Its ok. You're here now, where you belong." I say. She gets quiet and I hear her swallow and I know I'm not going to like this...

FPOV.

With what she just said, B aint gonna like this plan. But I gotta do what I gotta do.

"What's wrong?" she asks turnin in my arms. I smile and shake my head. "Faith..." I sigh.

"Just thinkin is all. About the plan and what not." I say.

"Tell me about your plan." she says caressing my face. I swallow hard again.

"Well since I decided to stop lookin for Matt, I've been lookin for my dad. I found him. Marques and I leave today. He thinks we're goin to Boston but we're goin to Brazil. Its where he is. I know that if I find him I'll in turn find Matthew but Marques is gonna bring Matt home while I handle my dad." I say. She just smiles.

"So you'll be home a little later...that's ok." she says. She aint hearin it.

"Buffy," I start lookin for the right words. "Aint no guarantee they'll be home today. I don't know how long it'll take but I promise you Matt will be safe." I tell her. She's startin to see the underlyin meanin.

"Camryn," uh oh. Real name. "I will be here when you get back. Then I was thinking I don't know, maybe the three of us could get our own place. You know be a real family." she says. It'd be great. If I were comin back.

"I'd like that. But until I get back, you and Marques are on parental duty. Basic routine, no sugar before dinner, no drinks before bed, no beer before noon. You know the drill." she chuckles and swats my arm.

"Darn, and who's going to drink with me if I have to wait all the way until noon." she says in fake disappointment. We chuckle and spend the rest of the mornin jokin around in bed. Her because she thinks she won't see me for a while. Me cus I know this is the last time.

CPOV.

Its time to send them off to Boston. They are actually flying and Faith wont give Marques his ticket until they are at the airport. Faith insisted that they go alone. So we're all in the library and I can't help but get this feeling that something isn't right. Everyone is here. Except Angel. Faith starts to hug all those present.

"Aight Red, I know we didn't get along mosta the time but I like you. You're pretty cool."she says pulling Willow into a hug. Willow sort of blushes at the compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." she says.

"Eh, past is the past lets not dwell yeah?" they share a smile. She continues to go around and she finally gets to me last.

"Love ya Cor." she whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say hugging her tightly.

"Take care of our aunts will ya C? If Paige gets in the kitchen there'll be hell to pay and we'll see ya soon." she says. I nod and kiss her cheek. They smile at us one more time and they're gone. Buffy is trying to be strong but we got her back. Giles has been awfully quiet and I can't help but wonder what it is.

"Everything ok Giles?" he seems to snap back to reality.

"Er...uh yes of course. I was just somewhere else. My apologies." he says with that Giles smile. I nod.

"Its ok. Why don't we all head home. Its been a long day." I say.

"Quite right. I'll see you all Monday. Take a break from slaying and be teenagers this weekend." he says.

"Giles its Sunday." Willow says. Damn time went by.

"Of course. Well Buffy you have tonight off. Get some rest." he says. Fuck! That's what's wrong. She didn't do the spell! Ohmigawd!

Paige pov.

Something just hit Cordelia like a ton of bricks. And by the look on her face it wasn't pleasant.

"What's wrong?" I ask bringing all attention to her.

"She didn't do the spell." Cordelia says. So I say:

"Huh?" she sighs.

"Faith, she didn't do the spell." yeah she did.

"Yes she did." she shakes her head.

"No she didn't. She wrote the spell and she knew it by heart, the spell she did today she read from a book." she says. I think back. She's right. I try to remember some words that might sound familiar.

"She clouded our minds!" Piper says. Oh shit. She's pissed piper off.

"She is so grounded when she comes home!" phoebe says.

"Paige can you orb us to the Boston Airport so we'll catch them coming in?" Piper asks.

"How do they know to go to Boston if she didn't do any kind of spell to find her dad?" Willow asks.

"She told me this morning that she found her father and that he was in Brazil." Buffy says. To say I don't like where this conversation is going would be a lie.

GPOV.

Faith was actually very calm and controlled during the duration of her stay. She seemed content when she departed earlier today. Something just doesn't seem right. The rage took over her. I know it did because you'd have to be utterly blind not to notice the change. But that doesn't do anything to calm the knot forming in my stomach.

"She never mentioned anything about Brazil to us." I hear Xander state. While this is true there must be a logical explanation for her actions. I turn to the book that Wesley was reading a few days ago. It has information on slayers and rage. More importantly this particular slayer. I turn until I see something that catches my eye.

**A slayer who is consumed by rage will spiral out of control until it leads to her self destruction. Along with the destruction of the balance between good and evil for she will merge herself with dark forces. **The first page read. I turn the page and see the article about the 'charmed slayer.'

**in the event that the charmed slayer and or her brother are consumed by rage it this situation will balance itself out. For the rage will be used to defeat a heavy force of evil. After this evil is beaten the scales will then tilt again. With the good out weighing the bad. A sacrifice will be made. The charmed slayer will die and the slayer line will perish.**

"Oh dear lord." I whisper.

Ok there are only a few chapters left. Not sure exactly. I'm stuck between two or three. But you never know it might be more. Ok so review, lemme know how I'm doin, and I'll see ya next update. i'm startin to think i shoulda chose a different title for the story though.


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV.

I don't like the look on Giles' face. Its nothing short of terrified.

"What is it mr Giles?" Piper asks. I can hear the shake in her voice. She knows something is really wrong. Personally I just hope its another apocalypse. That I can deal with. But bad news is something I can't deal with.

"It seems that Faith ma-" he's cut off by Wesley running through the door.

"Sh- she's in Brazil I- I'm going are you coming with me Rupert?" he asks panting.

"Yes of course. Ladies and Xander if you'll excuse us. We'll be home with Faith and Matthew in no time at all." Giles says running out of the library after Wes. The scooby gang is left standing there stunned not really knowing what to do. I feel something in the pit of my stomach. I notice the book that Giles was reading and I go to take a peak. My stomach turns when I read it. I rush out of the library and to the bathroom to release my stomach of all its contents.

FPOV.

Crap this is a long as plane ride. I'm fuckin sleepy as hell and Marques is fidgetin and I wanna pop him in the forehead. So I do.

"Ah what the hell?" he asks rubbin the spot on his forehead.

"Can you keep still?" I ask.

"Can you give me a psp or somethin?" he asks back.

"Are you really that bored. Its only been like 30 minutes." I ask. He nods.

"Hells yeah." he says. I shake my head and reach into my bag pullin out the portable DVD player aunt Paige made me bring.

"What movie you wanna watch?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You pick." he says. I nod and pick 'From Hell'. This is a pretty good movie bout jack the ripper and all. A few movies, jokes, and wrestling matches later we've landed and we're on our way to the house.

"Faith why are we in Brazil?" he asks.

"Its where dad is." I say.

"So why am I just finding out?" I shrug.

"Dunno. But I got a plan on how to handle things. Wanna hear it?" he looks like he wants to take my head off but nods. "So when we get there we're gonna ask him as nicely as possible to point us in the right direction then you're gonna take Matt home while I deal with daddy-o." I say. He scoffs.

"You are out of your raggedy as mind if you think I'ma leave. Girl I knew you were off but I didn't think you was crazy." he says walkin past me.

"It aint up for discussion." I tell him.

"Damn straight it aint. I'm stayin and I'm helpin." he says. Fuck. I knew it'd be hard to convince him but I gotta.

"Who's gonna take Matt home?" I ask.

"He's been orbing since he was 11 months. Try again." he says stoppin to look at me.

"I wanna make sure he gets there safe. Please just take him home and then you can come back. I won't do anything unnecessary." I tell him. I know he doesn't believe me though. I'm not known for waiting for shit to happen. Why should this be any different? "Just do this. Please?" I ask. He finally sighs.

"Fine but if you die we're gonna have a problem." he says. Well I guess we're gonna have a problem. We make our way inside the house and memories instantly hit me. My dad beatin the shit outta me. Mom beatin the shit outta both of us. First time I had a broken rib. Hell I spent more of my childhood here instead of in Boston. Strange I can't seem to retain Spanish though. I've tried but it just doesn't stick. Some languages just aren't for some people. I can feel Matt close by. Well this is going pretty well so far. I can't tell where he is exactly but its close. I go to my old room and I turn when I hear a whimperin sound over in a corner. I turn and there is Matthew sittin down with his knees drawn up rockin back and forth. Reminds me of when Cordy found me. I go kneel in front of him.

"Matt?" he looks up at me and shrinks away. Its almost like that time when Willie found him.

"Mommy?" god my little boy sounds terrified.

"Yeah." he seems even more afraid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you an' Buffy mad. I don't know what I did. But I didn't mean it. An' you had ta send me away but I didn' wanna go. And I'm sorry I made you braked up with Buffy. I promise to be a good boy I just wanna go home. Please mommy." he pleads with me. I sit down and motion for him to come to me. He doesn't move at first.

"Matt I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just c'mere please?" he crawls to me and I pull him to my lap. He sits there a few minutes. He's shocked. Whoever been here has been fuckin with him bad. "Who told you all those things?" I ask. He sniffles.

"Uncle Angel." well looks like angel is gonna be a pile of dust real soon.

BPOV.

When Cordelia went running out of the library earlier all of us were trying to wreck our brains to figure out what was going on with her. so... Paige went over to see if maybe the book had a disgusting looking demon or something in it. She read, turned pale, passed out, which leads to how the rest of us found out that Faith is supposed to die. But I don't 'think she is. She's too strong for that. She isn't going to let that bastard take her down. Not when she has so much to return to. That didn't stop us from doing a locater spell though. And she's hidden pretty good. All we know is she's in Brazil. But that isn't enough to go on because suppose she just told me that but they aren't anywhere near Brazil? What if that was just so I didn't worry? But...i'm not worried. I have a gut feeling that everything will be ok. Since none of us really wanted to be alone to night we all decided to stay with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. I don't know how but mom and Dawn were here before the rest of us were. The ringing phone pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hello, Halliwell residence." I say answering.

Angel pov.

This is a sure way to get Buffy back. I never liked her with Faith anyway. Faith isn't good enough for her. She never will be nothing more than trash.

"Is Rupert Giles around? We were told if we couldn't reach his home number to call this number." I say. This voice changer I bought does wonders.

"No he is...hang on a second. Piper!" she yells. Even better. "Someone's on the phone for Giles but I'd feel better if you took the message!" she says. There is a small amount of shuffling and Piper asks for a pen.

"Hello?" she says.

"Ah, hello ma'am this is Joseph Kentonson this is the Halliwell residence correct?" I ask. Damn I sound like one of those British councilmen.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" piper asks.

"Well I was calling to inform mr. Giles that there is a new slayer just outside of Washington D.C." I say. I hear her gasp.

"B-but that would mean that the other slayer..." she trails off.

"Yes ma'am. Did you know her?" I think I should have been an actor.

"She was my niece." she says. I can hear the shake in her voice though.

"Oh ma'am I am terribly sorry for your loss. You wouldn't by any chance be mr. Lehanes sister or are you her mother sister?" I ask.

"I'm Nate's sister. Do you...do you know how it happened?" she asks.

"No ma'am I'm so sorry for your loss." I say.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to give Giles the message." she says then she hangs up. Damn I'm good. Soon Buffy will be mine. First I have to get rid of this cellphone. Don't worry Buffy, Angel will be home soon. Oh yeah. unlife is good.

FPOV.

My ass is numb. Why is that the first thing that comes to mind right now? I look down an see Matt fast asleep using me as a pillow. I don't mind at all. But...i got this feelin that I'm gonna be ok. Like before I got here I thought I was gonna die. But I don't no more. I think I got way to much to live for. I got my son. I got Buffy. Hell I got family. And marques got Cordy. He thinks I don't know bout them. But please, her scent was all over him. I damn near passed out when I hugged her. They mingle well together but it was just so strong. Oh well.

"You ready?" I ask looking over at my brother. He nods.

"Yeah. Just...be careful ok?" he knows he aint getting back in. good.

"Promise." I say. He don't wanna leave me here but I want him to take Matt home. He gives me a quick hug and he's gone. Something pulls me to the radio and I turn it on. I'm not really a radio person. I'm more of a cd or MP3 person. But right at this moment I feel like its somethin I need to hear. I turn it on and a song is endin but the chorus grabs me.

_Come home, come home_

_cus I've been waitin for ya for so long, so long,_

_right now there's a war between the vanities _

_but all I see is you and me _

_the fight for you is all I've ever known _

_so come home.._

as the music ends I can't help but wonder was that somebody upstairs' way of lettin me know that Buffy wants me home already. Don't worry B, I'll be home soon.

There is a quick update. Soon this story will be coming to an end. Very soon actually. The song above is come home by OneRepublic. Great group great song. Review please.


	25. The Final Chapter

FPOV.

Today is the day. I'm standin in my old room lookin around. I've got so many fuckin memories of this place. Not all of em good either. I can remember my mom and dad beatin the shit outta me and Marques. I remember my mom usin his little league bat to hit me and feelin and hearin some'a my bones crack under the force. Remember dad getting drunk and kickin me until I couldn't feel it. Remember them both tellin us we were nothin. That we'd never be nothin and how we'd just embarrass the family. About how we should just commit suicide to save everyone time. They said nobody wanted us that nobody wanted little shits that ruin peoples lives. When I'm rememberin all this stuff I remember other stuff too. Like the hate I felt. I heard that you are supposed to love your parents no matter what. Glad these people weren't parents. That'd make hatin them hard. Remember a conversation I had with them once:

_'god I fuckin hate you!' mom yelled in my face. _

_'well fuck you too.' I said. I was bold that day._

_'just who do you think you are bitch?' dad asked._

_'I don't think I'm know I'm Camryn Lehane fuck you very much.' I said. 'and you are the bitch who shoulda never been allowed to keep custody of us.' I said to mom._

_'you don't talk to me like that you little whore. I'm your mother!' she screeched._

_'I've watched a dog give birth but that doesn't make it a mother.' I said. Yeah that day ended well._

But its true. Anybody can make and have a baby but it takes somebody real to be a parent. Like my aunts. They are close to moms to me. And believe it or not Wes is like a father figure. I know deep down he don't want me hurt. He just don't really know how to go about makin me and keepin me happy. After all that shit before he apologized for everythin. I knew, had this gut feelin that deep down he's a good guy. So I forgave him. Ever since then he's done what he can to help me. Nobody knows this but every night, cept the night I spent with B, me and him have heart to hearts. Real deep shit. I ask him for advice and he gives it best he can. Not like Nate. S'all good though. Cus this ends right now.

"Well hey there princess." I hear my father say.

"Hey. How are ya?" I ask. He smiles.

"Never better." he replies. I think this right here will be my favorite memory of him. Not cus I'm finally gonna be rid of him but cus it was one of those gentle moments I always wanted. Feels good to have it. "So it ends huh?" he asks. I nod. Who knows maybe he had potential to be good. But that ship has sailed and now is now. Not some other better time. "Lets dance." he says before lunging at me. I block the punch he was gonna throw and counter with a spin kick. He catches my foot and sends me flyin into a wall. I jump back up before he has a chance to hit me again. Try another spin kick and this time it connects with his head sendin him out the window. He orbs back in, forgot he could do that, and we start goin all out. Kicks, jabs, uppercuts, anything. Finally I start to tire and I grab his head and twist until I hear a satisfyin crack. His body hits the ground lifelessly and I smirk. I lean back catchin my breath. After a few minutes he gets up snappin his neck back into place, still creeps me out, and smirks.

"Playtime is over princess." he says. Damn this just might be fun.

BPOV.

What Piper just said I refuse to believe and from the look on their faces nobody else believes it either.

"She can't be dead. We'd know." Paige says. I nod.

"The slayer connection wouldn't be here. Right now its weak because of the distance but its there." I say. They nod and Phoebe sighs.

"You guys are right but there isn't much we can do now. Lets meet back here tomorrow after school?" she asks. We all nod and say our good nights. I'm walking home the long way. Shortly after everyone left, I had stayed behind, Paige gave me Faith's favorite t-shirt. I have it on now and I'm just walking under the stars enjoying her scent wrapping around me. I miss her so much already and I wish she'd hurry home. When I reach my stairs I'm stopped by little blue dots popping in front of me. At first I think its Paige but the way they are fading in and out lets me know that its Marques and he's hesitating.

"Marques what's wrong?" I ask. The dots completely fade at first but then I hear one of the best sounds.

"Buffy!" I turn and see Matt running towards me. I kneel down a pick him up and he clings to me crying.

"Shh sweetie its ok. Where is your uncle?" I ask him.

"He tryin ta heal hisself. He got shotted at when he tooked me to the doctor to get checked out. Somebody shotted at him when we left the hospitals." he says. Finally the dots fade and he shimmers in.

"Damn that hurt." he says rubbing his arm. He raises his sleeve and smiles in satisfaction. "It worked." he looks up. "He Buffy. He wanted to see you first. I hope you don't mind." he says.

"Of course I don't mind. He can stay as long as he wants. Where is your sister?" I ask. He looks sad for a moment.

"Brazil. Look call my aunts tell em you got Matt, tell em me and Faith are aight and tell Cordy I'll see her soon." he says before orbing out. I lean back a little to look at the crying little boy in with his face buried in my neck.

"Matt?" I say trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean ta do it. I swear! I'll be a good boy just don't send me away! I promise." he cries out and I instantly hate the fucker who did this.

"Matt sweetie calm down, I'm not sending you anywhere. You are a good boy I know this and you didn't do anything wrong." I say rubbing his back to calm him. After a few minutes he looks at me sniffling loudly. And he's still so very adorable.

"Promise?" he asks. I nod.

"Promise. Now c'mon lets go get you something to eat and hang out with auntie Dawn and Grandma." I say. He smiles a little and then looks serious.

"Buffy?" he says.

"Yes sweetie?" I answer.

"Will you be my other mom?" he asks. Yes yes yes! Hell yes!

"Yes." I say calmly trying not to scare him by practically throwing a parade.

"Even if mommy don't come home?" he asks. I nod.

"Even then." I say carrying him inside. As soon as were in I put him down and its kinda dark so he grabs on to my hands. "You afraid of the dark honey?" I ask looking down. I see him nod. "I am too sometimes. But you know what helps me not be so afraid?" I ask. He looks up at me with big eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"Mr. Gordo. He's been my best friend since forever." I say flicking the light switch on.

"What's mr. Gordo?" he asks.

"My bodyguard. He keeps me safe. Do you have any friends like that?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Tell ya what, after we eat I'll introduce you and if you want you can borrow him sometime. That sound good?" he nods his head smiling. I am so lucky this little boy wants to think of me as his other mother. Now I really can't wait for Faith to come home so we can be a family.

APOV.

So yesterday was fairly easy. I'm pretty sure Buffy has heard the news by now and she's going to need a shoulder to cry on. I'll be more than happy to lend her one. And by the time Faith gets back, if she even survives, Buffy will be moving on without her. She'll be a thing of the past then she and her son can get the hell out of my way. And if all else fails I have another plan I'm going to set into motion. Oh yeah. You see there was this girl who looks a whole lot like Faith at a club in LA and well she didn't make it home alive. All I gotta do is have somebody find the body, plant some evidence it was a set up and if she comes back make it look like she faked her death. That fight they had before is the perfect motive. Buffy wouldn't give up on thinking she loved Faith when she obviously doesn't love her back. Ugh it sickens me to think she could actually love that whore. Good thing she was just confused. I'll show her what she really wants and that's me. Speaking of wanting me she's calling me right now.

"Hello?" I answer in a sad puppy dog voice.

"Angel? Is everything alright?" she asks. Do you hear the concern in her voice? I do to. Nothing but love in that angelic voice of hers.

"I just...i just got some bad news from a friend who used to work for the council." I say. She's quiet for a moment.

"Really? What about?"  
"Faith. He called to ask me did I know there was a new slayer...in DC I think. I told him she was just out of town and she'd be back soon. Then he said that this girl had never heard of sunnydale before and I told him not to be ridiculous Faith's family is here. He asked who Faith was and I said the other slayer and he said there was a mistake because the other slayers name is Courtney." I tell her. Damn that was a lot.

"Yeah I heard...i heard that something had happened. Did he say when she was called?" she asks. Lets see Faith left around 4...was on the plane by 6...so I'd say seven thirty.

"Around 7ish last night." I say. She sighs.

"Call me crazy Angel but I don't believe she's dead. Look I know you were close to her so why don't we all have a meeting to figure out what's going on with this. It doesn't feel right." she says. Try all you want but you'll never figure this out Buffy.

"Of course. When you all arrive come right in." I say. By then that news report should be on.

BPOV.

This whole Faith being dead situation is so...i don't know but it doesn't feel right. Like its a set up. I don't know who would do something like this but somebody is. I know she isn't gone. I called everyone and let them know I wanted to meet at the mansion seeing as how Angel can't come out in the daylight and all. Matt is going to stay with mom. I really feel sorry for Angel though. He is really close to Faith and he cares so much about her. He' like a big brother too her and I know hearing that must've hurt him so much. It hurt us all. But I believe we all know. That's she'll be home soon. At least I hope she will.

CPOV.

We're all sitting in Angel's living room. This shit is too much. We can't figure anything out. We can't find them. From what Buffy said they will be ok because she spoke to Marques last night. Marques. How I love that boy. Its official I know I love him because I broke up with Xander last night. He took it well. He said he understood because he has feelings for someone else also. The new girl Anya. I think they'd make a cute couple. Anyway we're all sitting here not coming up with any solutions when Willow turns on the tv with a sigh. Ugh just the news.

_'this is porche Michaels reporting to you live from the scene of a crime that took place last night. The body of 16 year old Faith Lehane was found just outside of a warehouse in LA around 11 last night. Her uncles, Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, were called from a contact book found on the body. They identified the body earlier this morning. One of them is here with me now. Sir? Which uncle are you?'_

_'I'm Wesley.' he says and tears are evident in his voice._

_'Wesley do you have any idea who would do this and why?'_

_'I have absolutely no idea. Faith was a kind caring girl with no enemies that I'm aware of. She has plenty of close friends and everyone else gets along with her.'_

_'I understand. What about school?'_

_'she graduated high school at an early age and she was a straight A student. The friends she has now are from the school I work at. I'm a librarian.' _

_'thank you sir. I'm terribly sorry for your loss.' is it just me or did that sound totally scripted?_

_'police say she was found shot to death by a passer by last night. The man, who's name is not released, said he was on his way home and he came across the figure. He immediately called 911 and after they arrived at the hospital she was pronounced dead on arrival. There was nothing they could do to save her. From information that I've gathered she is survived by her two uncles, a brother, and her son. Stay tuned and we'll keep you posted.'_

that really did sound like it was rehearsed. But Wesley sounded so raw. But what if it isn't even Wes? That means whoever set this up, and yes I do think its one, is good. And why the hell weren't the sisters mentioned?

"Why didn't they mention you guys Piper?" I ask. I finally take notice to everyone in the room. Angel is crying, Will is in shock, Xander has a look of disbelief along with the charmed ones. And Buffy? She looks heart broken.

"Because legally, there is no proof of us being related." Paige says.

"So what will happen to Matthew?! We can't let him be put in foster care! Faith wouldn't want that!" Willow yells.

"I have custody of him now. Faith made sure that if she died he'd go to me." I say slowly. I swear something isn't sitting right.

"Oh alright." Buffy says.

"Don't worry, he'll still have a relationship with you." I say. She smiles looking relieved. Did she really think I'd try to keep him away from her? Never. But that doesn't matter at the time, what matters is me getting to the bottom of things.

_Cordelia! I'm not dead! Make sure they know. Angel had a lot to do with this. He help Matt get taken and everything._ I hear in my head. What the hell?

_Faith?!_

_Yes. Look tell them._

_what if they don't believe me?_

_they have too. Why would you even lie about this. Look I can't talk much longer but tell them me and Marques will be home soon. _

and then she's gone. Well isn't this lovely. Time to try it out.

"Uh guys?" they all look up. "Faith isn't dead." I say. I knew something wasn't right but Angel? Why? But I believe her. She wouldn't lie.

"Cordelia what are you talking about? We all just saw the report and Wes." Buffy says sadly.

"I don't know. Angel why don't you fill us in?" I ask him accusingly.

"Cordelia what are you talking about?" he asks feigning innocence.

"I'm talking about the fact that Faith isn't dead and you know it. You had something to do with all of this. Matt all of it and I want to know what the hell are you thinking." I ask angrily.

"Cordelia! You can't just accuse Angel of anything like that! You know as well as I do he loved Faith just as much as you did." Buffy says. Oh she's quick to defe- Ohhhh. I know why.

"Or so we thought." I say back.

"Faith don't be ridiculous. Why would Angel hurt Faith?" she asks.

"Why would Cordelia make it up?" phoebe asks her back.

"Grief." "Jealousy." Angel and I say at the same time.

APOV.

This little bitch is causing problems. And how the hell did she figure it out?

"Who's jealous of what?" Willow asks.

"Angel is jealous of Faith." Cordelia says confidently. Me jealous of that whore? Yeah right.

"Cordelia its ok. I understand you're grieving and I wont hold this against you. We all want to blame somebody and I know since other than you I was closest to her I'm an easy target." I say in my good guy voice. She laughs.

"Whatever. Look you're still in love with Buffy which would be ok if you hadn't brought Matt into all of this." she replies. The little bastard must've said something.

"What does Matthew have to do with this?" I ask. I should get a fucking Oscar!

"You hurt him some kind of way. I'm not sure how but you did." she says.

"I would never hurt Matt and you know that Cordelia!" I yell. I take a deep breath to 'calm myself' and speak again. "I think its best you leave." I say. She looks at me hard.

"If you EVER cross my line of vision again I will kill you." strangely I think she meant it. Then she leaves. A few minutes pass before the charmed ones get up and leave. Buffy turns to me. She believes me. Good.

"God Angel I am so so sorry about that. I know how hard this must be on you. I'm here if you need me." she says. I nod and hug her. I wait until I'm comfortable before I cry into her shoulder. She thinks I'm crying for Faith. Fuck her. I'm crying because I'm happy at how well this is working out. Now all I need is for that little shit to die.

FPOV.

He just won't die! Fuck I'm tired. Shit aint goin too well. Marques is out for a while I see that now. Well he did hit the wall hard as hell. All this aside though I hope they believed Cordy. They should know she wouldn't lie about shit like that. She wouldn't make assumptions unless she has a reason. Man I can't wait to get home to m- oh shit. That hurt. ok. Everything is getting dark again. Oh. Hey grandma.

BPOV.

I can't believe Cordelia would just say those things. I mean I get that she's hurting because hello girlfriend here but why blame Angel? Why would that thought even cross her mind? Ah! Why do I have the urge to believe her?! It can't be true. Angel and I have been over for a while. We're both moving on and he knows that even when faith died me and him wouldn't be together. Which makes him being a part of this illogical. He has no motive so I know she's lieing. But I'm still going home to think about how to investigate this. She might be right about this whole thing being a set up but its not angel. I know it isn't. He'd never hurt me like this. And the look in his eyes when I left the mansion was so heartbreaking. He misses Faith already. He cried for over an hour for her. When I walk into my front door I'm met by a flurry of freshly cut black hair.

"Hey mom!" Matt greets me happily. This boy has a really tight grip on my legs. Its starting to hurt.

"Hey sweetie." I say finally prying him away and picking him up.

"Can I stay with auntie Cordy this weekend?" he asks.

"Sure. Matthew I need to talk to you about something really serious." I say. He frowns.

"What?" he asks as if he's afraid.

"When you said 'he' told you I was mad, who is he?" I ask.

"Uncle Angel." oh god.

CPOV.

I know I said if he ever came into my line of vision I'd kill him but I can't wait that long. If I know this fucker at all hell steer clear because he knew I was serious. so... that's what brings me to his mansion at 4 am with a super soaker full of holy water. He is going to die slowly and painfully. I march up to the mansion but stop when I hear the conversation he's having on the phone.

"look Nate as long as I'm alive you're alive and vice versa...i know that...did you find the spell that'll undo it?...look all you have to do is kill Faith and we'll be good...alright...alright...good luck." then he hangs up. As long as I'm alive you're alive? Nate? Kill Faith? He's tied to her father? I don't even hesitate to go in and spray him in the face. He screams out and I kick him in the groin. He goes down in pain and I kick him again. Once I know he's down for a moment I spray him in the eyes and go and get some rope. I tie him up as good as I can. Training with Faith really helped.

"Who has to kill Faith?" I ask. He doesn't answer so I put a cross to his face. He screams out.

"Her father." he says panting.

"What does you being alive have to do with him?" I ask. He looks at me I raise the water gun to shoot and he sings like a canary.

"When he was little I met him. I took care of him for a while but one night some demons were doing a spell to get rid of my soul. I don't know how he got into the apartment but he did and got hit with some kind of beam and our souls became tied. As long as I'm not dusted he's invincible." he says.

"Why is he so evil? And why do you need Faith dead?" I ask.

"I have absolutely no idea why he is so evil honestly but I need Faith dead because if she's alive I die." he says. I lower the water gun.

"For some reason I believe you." I say. "If you're dusted, will he die immediately?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No it'll just make him mortal. Well beatable anyway. But he's really strong so even though it'll no longer be impossible, it'll be hard." he says. I nod taking everything in. I look at him for a few minutes then I hear Buffy's voice.

"Cordelia what are you doing!?" she sounds frantic.

"Buffy, thank goodness you're here." Angel says. I smirk at him.

"Not gonna do you any good." I say then I stake him. I watch as the ropes fall when he turns to dust. I turn to Buffy. "Look, I'm not sor-" she cuts me off.

"Thank you." she says. What?

"Huh?" I ask.

"Tonight I asked Matt about things. He said Angel hurt him. I was coming to confront and probably kill him. Thank you for doing it so I wouldn't have too." she says. I nod.

"He hurt Matt and Faith. I didn't have to think about it I just did. You're welcome." I say. She nods and starts to walk away. "Oh and Buffy?" I call. She looks at me. "She'll be home soon." I say. She smiles at me and leaves. I turn back to Angel's ashes and pour the remains of the holy water on them. Then I sit a cross on top of them and whisper a small prayer and rest in peace and I leave.

* * *

A few months later...

BPOV.

A lot has happened in the past few months. Faiths birthday, my birthday, willow and oz broke up, will and Tara got together, Xander got with Anya, Giles and Wesley came home, Matt stopped having nightmares and now its graduation. Out of all of those things the one thing I wanted most never happened. Faith never came home. And she still isn't here and it hurts more and more. I don't even think about Angel anymore. Cordelia never told me what they talked about that night and I'm sure she never will. Its ok though. All that matters is he can't hurt my son anymore. The gang and I are all taking pictures. In case you're wondering the charmed ones are still here and very involved in our lives. They've become the aunts of the group. I hear mom and Piper arguing over who got the best picture angle while Dawn rolls her eyes. I move outside to stand with Cordelia.

"We made it." she says. "Its finally graduation day." she says smiling at me.

"Yeah. It feels good. I mean we all survived and we're all going to UC sunnydale next year. Seems like we'll never split up." I say. She nods.

"I know. You all would be so lost without me." she says dramatically. I laugh a little and hug her.

FPOV.

Its finally over. And it feels good to be home. Me and Marques are gonna surprise B and Cordy. So I had to like close the slayer link just now. We orb in and see them hugging. We smile at each other and at the same time say:

"We knew you two would be beautiful on your graduation day." they turn to us and practically scream our names.

"Camryn!" "Cameron!" they both run and hug us. It catches us off guard cus we're not used to them usin our first names. Musta grabbed attention cus suddenly I hear:

"Mommy! Uncle Marques!" then I have to break free from B to hug my son. God I've missed them all so much but her and him especially. Everyone comes out and smiles at us and they all have tears in their eyes. Everybody says their hellos, and give hugs and whatnot then its time for the ceremony. We made it just in time. As our girls are goin across stage me and marques just smile with pride. You know everything that's happened these past few months have been worth it. Why do I say that? Cus look at where it brought me. Home. To my family, my friends, and my best friend. I feel like from now on life will be beyond good.

Yeah I know the ending coulda been better but I just wanted to do a happy ending. Short and sweet. Well I had a lotta fun writin this. All the reviewers rock! And hey don't worry I there are still more stories ta come!!


End file.
